Eriol: Good or Bad? Sequel to: Friend or Foe
by Keetra
Summary: all is over. the battle, the coming back. but how can one girl recover from what she has done? how does one live with the memory of mercilessly killing another? FINISHED!SS, ET
1. The Arrest

Title: Eriol: Good or Bad? (Sequel to Friend or Foe)  
  
Author: Keetra  
  
Rating: PG13 for use of cuss words.  
  
Summary: Everything is normal since Sakura came back. Keetra comes back, but she has a job to do. This time, it's to arrest Eriol. When Eriol is granted a trial, w/ Keetra representing him, Sakura and company offer to help prove their friend innocent. Now, it's a race against time for Eriol, cuz if the trial is lost, he will lose his magical powers and all of Clow Reed's memories.  
  
Keetra:: hey people. That's right! I got so many reviewers asking for a sequel to Friend or Foe that I decided to put my head together and come up with one for you guys! This may not be as action-packed as Friend or Foe but I gonna try to make it as interesting. I got so few reviews on my other fic! Please! read my other fic, What If. It's really good and it very much S+S in chapter 3. If anything, it a but-load of laughs at the end.  
  
Kero:: Ok, Keetra, stop babbling and write the fic.  
  
Keetra:: I had to bring him with me didn't I?  
  
Kero:: Yep!  
  
Keelah:: And me. though I not sure why I did. I already know what you have in mind so far and I not like it.  
  
Keetra:: Yea I know. But I like writing it.  
  
Kero:: So write it already!  
  
Keetra:: Ok. Can I just thank the people who reviewed the last chapter of friend or foe then write it?  
  
Kero:: Ok. Just write it! I wanna read it! I love reading your fics.  
  
Keelah:: You just like the pudding  
  
Kero:: You bet!  
  
Keetra:: Ugh! Special arigatous to the people who reviewed last chapter of Friend or Foe!  
  
Azure Rosas:: Ok, Azure-chan, be happy cuz I have written the sequel you asked for. I loved the S+S I wrote at the end too. I am hopeless romantic so I thought of a way that I would wanna be told and that kinda came out. But I like it a lot. Thanks for reviewing! You the best!  
  
SailorJamie:: you probably read past chapter five by now ::notices that there are no further reviews:: but I thought I'd just say thanks for reviewing anyway. Arigatou!  
  
Pochacco:: LOL. And to think, people say I have to sense of humor. I did that spur of the moment and laughed myself silly writing it. Glad ya like it. As you can see, yes there is a sequel. I'll keep it up as long as I can. I have a lotta other ideas I need to type as well. Most of them short and cute like "what if" was. Arigatou for reviewing! BTW, you so lazy! ^_^  
  
Alexandra-chan:: ok, ok, the sequel is made. Sheesh. No need to get crazy. I thought you'd like the Sakura back to life thing. Let's just say it a little gomen ne for all those beep beep beeeeeeeeep things. ^^ arigatou!  
  
Monique:: YAY! New reviewer! ::does a little dance then blushes as Keetra and Kero stare at her:: What? Ok, so I had three sodas and I on a sugar and caffeine high. Gimme a break! ::turns back to Monique. Arigatou for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you did the original.  
  
Kem:: ::falls on the floor laughing:: hahaha. Arigatou, Kem-chan! I still have that comic you made by the way. Still obsessed with the tako taco thing huh? I had a friend over when I saw your review and had to explain it to her. It wasn't very funny to her (she got a little grossed out actually) but I liked it. It was a great pick-me-up after a very boring day.  
  
Azure-chan (again):: you reviewed twice?! Wow. Arigatou! I thought the character profiles would help. And you right, Stimp IS a suck up. ^_^  
  
Kerei Crystal:: YAY! Another new reviewer! ::dances again: while Keelah and Kero step away from her:: ok, so I on a MAJOR caffeine high. But I very happy. New fic! new reviewer! Kero: get on with the thank you already! Keetra: ok, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the sequel!  
  
Azalea:: another new reviewer! ::Kero and Keelah restrain her before she dances again.:: Kero: (panting from exhaustion) Glad you liked the chef. We got a laugh outta reading her type it. And boy am I glad you the last reviewer! Arigatou for reviewing and for being the last one!  
  
Keetra (breaking free of the two of them):: Now to the fic!  
  
Key: "talking" 'thoughts' "* thought-speech *" (:: author's babble::) (FYI stuff)  
  
Chapter one: The Arrest  
  
*Sakura's POV *  
  
Ohayo, Mitski-sensei!  
  
Not a lot has happened in the three years since I last saw you. I am now a senior in high school, along with everyone else, and I still hate math. I probably would've failed Trig last year if Syaoran-kun hadn't helped me. He was recommended for an advanced math class, demo, he turned it down so that he could be in the same class as me. Syaoran-kun is so sweeeeeeeeet! We've been going out for three years now, ever since we admitted our feelings towards each other. Syaoran-kun did give the Syaoran Bear (for that is its name) to me that night. Not that Onii-chan was thrilled about it.  
  
Onii-chan finally moved away 2 yrs ago. He now lives in an apartment house a block away with Yukito-san. He comes home once and a while. Most of the time Yukito-san is with him. It gets crowded with me, Otou-san, Syaoran- kun, Onii-chan, and Yukito-san there. Once, Tomoyo-chan came over as well so we had to sit in the living room since there were not enough chairs.  
  
Oh! Did I tell you? Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are dating as well! It's been about 6 months for them now and Tomoyo-chan is as crazy with him as she was with me. She keeps looking through her old videos of me changing the Clow cards to Sakura cards. Eriol-kun showed her where he was during each of them and she is always peering closely at the screen trying to find him.  
  
I haven't seen Keetra since I came back. She said we would see each other again, though so I have to believe her.  
  
One more thing you should know. I've been having strange dreams again. I'm in a large room that is filled with people. They all have strange auras surrounding them, and many of them have this cold-hearted feeling. They all seen to be avoiding me. Suddenly, a dog's sad howl can be heard and I turn my gaze to its source. Near the front, on a balcony, is Arcanemon; sitting on his haunches, wings spread to their full length, howling like a wolf to the moon. Then, a strong flapping can be heard on the other side of the room and all of the crowd turns towards it. On another balcony there is a dolphin with wings, which it is strongly flapping. It opens its small mouth and emits a shrill screech. The small sounds from the crowd are instantly hushed. The two creatures turn to the front of the room, as do the crowd and I. There, in a large chair, is Clow Reed. His eyes meet mine. He says my name softly then slowly starts to disappear. I want to do something, anything, to help him but I can't. I can only stand there."Remember your spell, Sakura-chan." He says to me, still fading away. "No matter what, just remember, everything will be alright." Then his eyes turn from mine and look at a figure hiding in the shadows. I can't see anything from him yet except for his evil grin. And there, the dream ends. I don't know what it means and neither does Kero-chan. I hope that I can figure it out son though.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Sakura pauses, her hands over the keyboard of the laptop that her father got her for Christmas last year. Typing on it always seems to help her relax, which is why she was typing a letter to Mitski-sensei. It didn't seem to be helping her today. Sakura sighs deeply.  
  
Kero pushes open his drawer and looks out at her, worried.  
  
"Daijobou-ka, Sakura?"  
  
"Hai, Kero-chan. I was just thinking."  
  
Sakura presses the power button on the keyboard and the screen turns blank. She grabs her purse and walks out of the room, calling back.  
  
"I'm going out, Kero-chan. I'll be back later."  
  
"Where are ya going?"  
  
"Just out." Sakura says, closing the door behind her.  
  
Kero sighs. "Sakura." (::It's taken me this long to realize that Kero does not put the surnames at the end of names. And actually, neither does Syaoran! Ah! Too many things to remember! Keelah:: ::shakes her head sadly::)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stops at the entrance to the Penguin King Park. So much had happened here, memories of many happening residing at various places within this park. As if moving by themselves, her feet walk over to the slide, bringing the rest of her body with them. Upon reaching it, she climbs the long ladder to the top. Though partially obstructed, her view is far and clear. Just looking out makes her feel a little more in control, as if the world is at her fingertips. Sakura sits with her legs tucked close to her, oblivious to everything.  
  
"Someone's deep in thought." A soothing male voice whispers lightly into her ear.  
  
Giving a startled shriek, Sakura tries to turn around to see the startler, but only succeeds in unbalancing her body, causing her to slide down the long slide face-first. Landing on the ground hard, she remains still, facing away from the slide.  
  
Filled with sudden worry, Syaoran climbs the last couple stairs to the top and slides down after her. Just as he reaches the bottom, Syaoran plants his feet and hops over her body. Landing in a crouch, he leans forward anxiously and takes her shoulders in his hands. Tears fill his amber eyes, complimenting the Oh-God-What-Have-I-Done expression on his face.  
  
"Daijobou-ka?"  
  
"Hai." She replies, sitting up.  
  
"Yokata." Syaoran sighs.  
  
He leans close and pecks her cheek, near the ear, and whispers,  
  
"Gomen ne. I frightened you."  
  
"Daijobou., I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Syaoran sits down beside her and pulls her into his arms.  
  
"It's that dream again. Isn't it?"  
  
"Mm" Sakura nods.  
  
Syaoran buries his face in her hair. He wishes there was something he could do or say that would make his Sakura's eyes glow happily again. Demo, he doesn't understand her dream any more than she does.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner at my place?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Some of the old sparkle returns to her eyes at the thought of spending more time with her Syaoran. The couple stand and walk out of the park, his arm around her waist.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next day ~*~*~*~  
  
(Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbee pbeepbeepbeep)  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Sakura reaches up, grabs the same old annoying alarm clock and does her usual wrestling routine until the infernal beeping stops. (::If that were my alarm, I woulda smashed it by now. Have you heard her Japanese alarm? That thing is annoying! I hate that thing!::) After placing the clock back on the shelf, she lays back down, thinking of the dinner with Syaoran last night. Wei was there but had thought they were eating at Sakura's. All three of them worked together on dinner and had a mixture of Japanese and Chinese foods. During dinner, they had talked and laughed, which Wei had eventually joined in on. Afterwards, Syaoran had walked her home. Sakura touches her lips where Syaoran had kissed her before he had turned back to walk home. It was not the first time, but she still gets a tingly sensation every time.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." She mutters.  
  
(Ding Dong)  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sakura jumps out of bed and rushes downstairs to open the door. Standing on the doorstep is Syaoran, dressed for school.  
  
"Ohayo"  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran looks at her clothes with a slight smile.  
  
"Oversleep again, Sakura?" he asks, trying not to blush.  
  
"Huh?" She looks down at her nightwear. "HOE! Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun. I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Sakura turns and dashes up the stairs, leaving Syaoran in the doorway shaking his head. Fujitaka walks into the hall from the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast while you are here, Li-san?"  
  
"As usual."  
  
Syaoran walks in, takes off his shoes, and goes into the kitchen. Soon after sitting down, Fujitaka puts a plate in front of him.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Turning back to the table, he says grace and starts to eat. Couple seconds later, Sakura's hurried footsteps are heard on the stairs and she comes into the kitchen. After hanging her backpack on a chair, she sits down across from Syaoran.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san."  
  
"Ohayo, Otou-san."  
  
She turns back to the table.  
  
"Itatakimasu! ("Let's eat!" or, "I'm eating". It's the Japanese grace.)  
  
She picks up her chopsticks and starts bolting her food.  
  
"Slow down Sakura. I don't want you to get a stomach ache." Syaoran comments, smiling slightly.  
  
"Demo, we're gonna be late." Sakura replies between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Sakura stops eating and looks up at him, a confused look upon her face.  
  
"I came a little early so you wouldn't have to rush."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Sakura looks over at the clock. It was about 10 minutes before Syaoran usually arrives. Fujitaka smiles at the confused look on his daughter's face.  
  
"A-arigatou."  
  
She is very, very confused now but she picks up her chopsticks and begins eating at a regular pace.  
  
After they finish eating (5 minutes early! Syaoran's a genius!) they both grab their school stuff and leave, calling back their farewells to Fujitaka and Kero. Well, Sakura called back to Kero. Syaoran kinda mumbled it.  
  
~*~*~*~ Somewhere along the way (::boy am I descriptive!::) ~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready for the math test today, Sakura?"  
  
"Hoe! Don't remind me!"  
  
"You did well on the review I gave you."  
  
"Hai, demo, you were helping me."  
  
Syaoran puts an arm around her shoulders and gives her a reassuring hug.  
  
"Daijobou. Just believe in yourself."  
  
Sakura leans her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hai. Arigatou, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"K-A-W-A-I-I-!!!!!!!!!!" (::guess who?::)  
  
Startled, the couple look around for the source of the voice. Tomoyo is leaning out the window of her limo, video camera in-hand and recording. After much blushing, sweat dropping and arm removing; Sakura walks over to her friend, Syaoran following closely behind.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Oh!" Sakura notices a familiar figure sitting beside her. "Ohayo, Eriol-kun."  
  
Syaoran's head jerks up a little in surprise at this. He's still a little edgy around Eriol even though Eriol is now dating Tomoyo. Eriol joins Tomoyo at the window.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Ohayo, Li-san."  
  
"Ohayo" Syaoran replies, refusing to meet Eriol's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo smiles slightly, noticing this, then turns back to Sakura.  
  
"You're early today, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hai. Syaoran-kun came early today to pick me up so that we wouldn't be late."  
  
Tomoyo smiles as Syaoran blushes slightly.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, do you want to walk with us to school? It's not far ahead." Sakura asks.  
  
"Hai. We'd love to." Tomoyo replies. 'This will give me more chances to tape Sakura-chan. Ohohohoho!'  
  
For a split second, Sakura wonders why her friend a kinda star-eyed look on her face. This is replaced by her usual genkiness as the door of the limo opens and Tomoyo, followed by Eriol, step out. The limo drives away, leaving the four friends on the sidewalk of a now-deserted street.  
  
"So, Sakura-chan, ready for the math test today?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"HOE!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine Sakura." A semi-familiar voice replies. A voice she has not heard for three years.  
  
"Keetra-chan!" Sakura replies as the purple haired figure steps out from behind a nearby tree.  
  
Sakura starts to run to Keetra to hug her but stops when she sees the sad- yet-determined look on her friend's face.  
  
"What's wrong? " Sakura asks her.  
  
Keetra does not reply but simply walks over to Eriol, stopping in front of him. Struggling to keep the tears in her eyes from falling, she says the next words forcefully and authoritatively, as everyone stares at her in shock.  
  
"Hiragizawa Eriol, I hereby place you under arrest by order of the Counsel of K."  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter one ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: well, wadya think? Should I even bother continuing it? I wanted to do this on another series but couldn't come up with a reason that any pother people would be arrested. Eriol was just too perfect to pass up. ^_^  
  
Keelah:: Syaoran aint the only one with a grudge against Eriol for hitting on Sakura.  
  
Keetra:: that's right! There's a lotta people out there who didn't like it.  
  
Keelah:: ::mumbles:: she missed my point.  
  
Keetra:: ::whispers to audience:: actually I got it quite well. ::back in normal voice:: anyway, please review! I had way too much fun writing this chapter. I made absolutely no mistakes in it! That gotta be a record. Also, my idea for why Eriol is arrested is kinda lame, so any ideas would be nice. It has to have something to do with dimensions. Right now I have that he combined two of them and that lame. So, please! The more extreme the better! ^_^ Let's really get Eriol in trouble here. If I get enough, maybe I can do more than one, if I can't decide.  
  
Kero:: She'd love that. ::turns to Keetra:: Can I have pudding now?  
  
Keetra:: Fine ::gives Kero pudding and he flies of saying something along the lines of "YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!!"::  
  
Keetra and Keelah:: ::sweatdrop:: R+R! 


	2. In the Continuum

Eriol: Good or Bad? (con't)  
  
Keetra:: hey people. I only had four reviews on this fic. ( I thought with all the S+S in it there would be more. Ah well, maybe with the update. Oh and nobody told me I forgot the disclaimer yet again. Those things are such a pain. Ugh. Arigatou to::  
  
Mitski:: yeah, I kinda screwed up the name. Too many names to remember. Who says that you can't put a cliffy at the end of the first chapter? Keep ya interested. Oh, aint it strange how working on one idea leads to a better one? I was wondering how I could make your idea work and came up with something good. So thanks for your idea, although I shall only be using part of it. ^^ thanks for trying. Oh, and don't get me confused with you. I gonna soooooo hold you to that week and couple of days for updates. So, you better be accurate. ^_^ arigatou!  
  
Pochacco:: you know, when I first saw the review I said, that can't be Pochacco cuz it a signed review. ^_^  
  
Karisa:: ::glares at Karisa for not reviewing:: ^_^ it ok. Glad you decided to review. And I glad you like the fic. Arigatou!  
  
Alexandra-chan:: hey girl. Arigatou for reviewing! ^_^ that right, poor Eriol-kun. And, I not through with him yet! Bwahahaha!  
  
Keetra:: and for that disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer:: if I owned it, you would be seeing this someplace else but on a silly website. CLAMP owns ccs and its characters. I own all members of the k continuum and the plot idea cuz CLAMP could never come up with something half as ingenious. ^_^ please no stealing of characters or posting this fic ANYWHERE else without my permission cuz then I shall hunt you down and... and. I'll leave it at that.  
  
Keelah:: how threatening. I'm shaking in fear.  
  
Keetra:: oh, shut up. Oh, here's a slight warning. There IS gonna be cussing in this chapter and in future chapters. That's why this fic is rated pg13 instead of just PG. Ok, now ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
Kero:: ::too busy eating pudding to talk::  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: In the Continuum ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiragizawa Eriol, I hereby place you under arrest by order of the Council of K."  
  
Everyone stares in shock at Keetra, who has pulled a device out of her pocket and placed it on Eriol's right hand. Lights on it flash many colors as soon as it touches his skin.  
  
"This device represses your magical abilities so you cannot use them. It will also not allow you to go farther than 10ft from any K Continuum member. As I speak, members are also putting your two guardians in custody." She pauses. "I suggest you come willingly. I don't want to force you. I don't want to do this, but I must. The council has ordered your arrest."  
  
The shocking silence that follows is broken by the sound of shattering glass as Tomoyo's video camera slips from her grasp and crashes to the sidewalk.  
  
"What for?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"I cannot tell you that."  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asks, still shaken.  
  
"You shall be told at the trial." Her voice is firm, yet lets them know that she, too, would like to know the answer. "I do not have the answers you seek. The only way to find out is to go and that is what Eriol and I shall do." She turns, her hand having a firm grip on Eriol's arm and begins to lead him away. Tomoyo runs around and stands in front of them, determination burning in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going too." The harshness in her voice surprises everyone there.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura murmurs.  
  
"I care too much for Eriol-kun. I'm not going to stay here while he is accused of something, twiddling my thumbs, and worrying my head off over if he is all right. I'm going!" Tomoyo insists, her voice no longer as soft and soothing, but hard, firm and determined.  
  
"So am I." Sakura says, joining her friend. Syaoran joins her as well.  
  
"Sakura's going nowhere without me." (::brother is watching lord of the rings. Can't wait for movie two!)  
  
Keetra looks at the trio before her. she had not expected such devotion. She smiles at them.  
  
"Very well. Come here then."  
  
They do so and look curiously at a device she removes from another pocket.  
  
"Touch a finger to this."  
  
Sakura reaches first and then Syaoran. Nothing happens. Tomoyo reaches out and touches it. Suddenly they are no longer on the sidewalk but on a platform in some sort of room. As soon as the room comes into clear focus, four people march forward and grab Eriol, shoving him roughly to the door. Keetra jumps off the platform and starts yelling at one of the guards in a strange language. He shoves her aside and yells more orders at the others. The doors close behind the guards and Eriol. Keetra barley picks herself up before the doors open again, admitting a strange woman. After a short conversation between her and Keetra, the woman turns to the trio still on the platform.  
  
"My name is Klessa. Come. I shall take you to some quarters. Later, you can visit your friend."  
  
Sakura turns to Keetra, uncertain of what to do. Keetra nods her assent.  
  
"Go with Klessa, she is a friend and will be your host. I have things to do before the trial."  
  
Sakura looks at her friends, then steps off the platform. All three of them follow the woman out of the room and down the hall. The doors open and close one last time as Keetra takes her leave as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I am not looking forward to this trial, Keelah."  
  
Keelah watches her friend pace back and forth in the vast room.  
  
"And to think." Keetra stops and looks at her. "For once, it's not me on trial."  
  
Keelah cracks a smile at this. Both of them had been in more than their share of trials.  
  
"You fear the human will not be given a fair trial?"  
  
"You know he won't. Hell, he won't even be given fair representation! He's human, as you keep reminding me. you know how humans are treated."  
  
Keelah looks down, acknowledging this fact.  
  
"The council will choose someone they feel is best."  
  
"And I'm gonna make sure of it."  
  
Blue eyes meet purple as the hidden meaning behind these words dawns on Keelah.  
  
"Keetra." She whispers, almost inaudibly.  
  
Keetra nods.  
  
"I plan to plea to the council to allow me to represent him. But, I'll need you to second me."  
  
There is an awkward pause.  
  
"You really think he is innocent?" Keelah asks.  
  
Keetra looks to the floor.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I am his only hope if he is. No other K member would try."  
  
"Surely they would."  
  
"He's human! Noone else would give a damn and you know it. He could burn in hell and noone else would even bat an eyelash!" Keetra pauses. She hates yelling at her Kinta, but she knows what needs to be done. "Kinta. I'm not asking you to change your feelings towards humans." She steps forward and grabs Keelah's shoulders, looking deep into her friend's eyes. "I'm just asking you to trust me. Trust me, as you always have."  
  
Keelah breaks the gaze and sighs deeply.  
  
"I need some time."  
  
Keetra nods in understanding.  
  
"The accusation is tomorrow. It is then that I will submit my plea," Keetra walks to the door but stops just as it opens and looks back. "With or without your support."  
  
The doors close behind her before Keelah has a chance to respond.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra squeezes her way through the packed courtroom to the reserved seats in the front, where Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran are waiting for her. News had a way of traveling at light speed and the more top-secret the news, the faster it travels. There is now not a single person in the continuum that does not know that a human is to be tried in the highest court. She is glad that her position grants her a reserved seat to any trial in this court. Clutching the pads she is carrying tighter, so as to not drop them, she pushes past another group and finally makes it to her seat. She hands three of the four pads to her friends.  
  
"Here, you'll need these."  
  
"What are they?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Klasin klo kefantillafit. Klas klantoneafunt katos naf klont." Keetra responds.  
  
The screen of one of the pads lights up and Japanese words appear on the screen:  
  
'It is a translator. It shall translate what will be said so you will understand.'  
  
"So, the trial will be in your language?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
Keetra nods.  
  
"There are many who cannot afford a translator. So, instead, you will have to use these."  
  
"Arigatou." Sakura says.  
  
A door to the side opens and the whole room falls silent. The same four guards enter, dragging Eriol between them. Keetra's eyes widen in surprise as she sees that his hands are cuffed in front of him and the long chain attached from the cuffs to the head guard. As they reach the podium in front of the crowd, three guards force Eriol to sit in the chair there as the lead chain is unlocked from the guard and attached to a bar on the podium. Keetra recognizes this as the treatment used only on the most dangerous of criminals.  
  
'Oh Eriol, what have you been accused of?'  
  
Another door opens and the seven members of the Council of K seat themselves in the seven chairs at the front of the room. Keetra recognizes one of them as Kris, the head of the council. Keetra smiles. Many a times Kris had anonymously gotten Keetra and Keelah out of tough legal situations. She could only hope it would happen again.  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 2 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: did I leave another cliffy? Well, it not as bad as the first one. I kinda getting inspiration for the rest (well, technically the end!) of the fic and so I get kinda lost in where I am.  
  
Kero:: ::sleeping (ok, so it 12:43 AM. It way to late to be up.)  
  
Keelah:: Keetra, you gonna get to bed sometime soon? You gotta get up early tomorrow.  
  
Keetra:: yea I no. well, I already started on chapter three. Started writing it halfway through chapter 2 but, hey, gets it out quicker. And there will be a card reading. So, after the reading is done, I want people to send in their guesses as to who the villain is. If you right, . I am working on that. Let's just see if you guys can correctly read the cards. Who knows, one of you may guess it.  
  
Keelah:: Keetra, get your ass to bed right now before I go over there and shut down the computer before you can save that chapter then drag you to bed and tie you down in it! NOW!  
  
Keetra:: ::hits the save button, shuts down comp and, literally, runs to the bed:: HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keelah:: ::grins satisfactorily:: Very. Thank you.  
  
Keetra:: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	3. The Accusation and Explainations

Eriol: Good or Bad? (con't) By: Keetra  
  
Keetra:: Alright! I finally figured out the reason I had so few reviews. My story didn't have a summary! Ah! Well, now it has one and so I guess that why I suddenly got more reviews. *whew* speaking of reviews, arigatou to the reviewers!:  
  
Azure-chan:: Better late than never! ^_~ I just glad you reviewed. I like your reviews. Kero:: ::struggles to get to azure:: lemme go lemme go lemme go! How dare she think that Keetra would ever turn on cool me! Keetra:: ::grabs his ear and throws him in an empty cookie jar:: oh, by the way, if you're expecting a innocent plea by Eriol, well. ^_^ let's just say he aint in the begging mood, k?  
  
IceFire:: wow. There's a review that has so many words it took me forever to read! ^_~ sounds like me on a bad day. I still glad you reviewed though. I glad you thought my fic was *Ahem* "very original".  
  
Mitski:: I soooooooooo thought I sent you an email. I dunno why it didn't get to you. Damned internet. I still remind myself at least 2x a day why I don't toss it out a window. (3 reasons and they enough to keep me from doing it. T.T) I'll make sure to send you email this time and I very sorry if it don't get to you.  
  
Alexandra-chan:: what is this? The pity Eriol review box? Sheesh. If you guys don't cut it out with the poor Eriol stuff then I just may cut it out with writing the story! (j/k) sorry, no real S+S in this chapter but there is gonna be some S+S of sorts in the next chapter. So, keep reading! It get better. Much better!  
  
Karisa:: Lmao! Oh! Poor Kero! Kero:: if you pity me that much then at least put some cookies in here! Keetra:: I'll think about it. *thinks* no! ^_^ Kero:: *groan*  
  
Keetra:: Well, that all the reviewers! Now for the story!  
  
Keelah:: about time.  
  
Keetra:: oh gimme a break!  
  
Disclaimer:: lemme think do I own it? The ccs characters are owned by CLAMP. Aint my fault they need me now, is it? I only own the K Continuum.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Will the accused please stand before the council for the accusation?"  
  
Though unaided by any microphone, Kris' voice rings clear and loud through the courtroom. Murmurs begin as Eriol remains seated. Mentally slapping herself, Keetra remembers who the fourth pad is for and hands it to him. Kris notices this.  
  
"Will the accused please stand to receive his accusation?" she repeats, patiently.  
  
Eriol read the translation, (:: I will not longer be putting this. Just remember they have pads. It will be in English for you guys.) and stands, the chain clinking softly.  
  
"Eriol Hiragizawa, you are hereby accused of violation code number 387125."  
  
Murmurs and loud talking erupts within the crowd over this statement. Keetra sits still in silent horror. Kris raises her voice to be heard over the crowd.  
  
"This court shall recess until the council decides upon a representative for the accused."  
  
The time had come!  
  
"May I have the council's permission to speak?!"  
  
As though a switch has turned them off, all chattering in the room suddenly stopped. Those who had risen to leave, sat back down immediately. Keetra's ability to question the court was well known by all in the continuum and everyone did not want to miss the opportunity to watch it.  
  
Kris nods her approval.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Keetra stands and looks at and only at the council before her.  
  
"If the Council of K permits, I would like to be the one to represent the accused."  
  
Protests rang out throughout the court.  
  
"She is too involved!"  
  
"Of course she'd want to, she's a klastanfool." (a human-lover. Very insulting remark.)  
  
Kris raises her voice. "I will have SILENCE in this courtroom!"  
  
All complaints die to a mumbling and then to silence as Kris sends glares to all who dare to speak.  
  
"Klaskone. (thank you.) Now that we have heard all of the objections, is there any who wish to support Keetra's request."  
  
Absolute silence meets her question. Keetra looks down, disappointed.  
  
"I support the request."  
  
Across the room, Keelah stands and looks almost apologetically at Keetra. Murmurs of "Kinta Kooft." (Kinta support. One who stands by their Kinta even if they know it is not right.) are heard. Keetra stares at her Kinta, feeling disheartened. What they are muttering is valid and so her Kinta's support would not be enough to sway the council. She opens her mouth to retract her plea.  
  
"I, too, support her."  
  
All eyes turn to the speaker, Klessa, as she stands as well.  
  
"And I would like to state my reasons."  
  
"Granted." Kris says.  
  
Klessa turns to Keetra and speaks, looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Keetra knows these humans better than any of us, she knows their abilities and how they think. If she thinks this human did not do it, then I think she is the best to prove it. And I heard those comments, about her being a Klastanfool. In fact, she is sitting with three humans now. I'm not saying she isn't one, though. I am just pointing out that I have never seen Keetra let her personal feelings keep her from doing what needs to be done."  
  
Another person stands as well. It is Kklun.  
  
"I, too, vote for her. We all know the accusation and it falls into her level of expertise. So, let her do her job and be the one to sort it out."  
  
Mutters can be heard throughout the room, but Keetra ignores them, concentrating only on the council. Eyes dart between them and then, all eyes go to Kris. The council had made a decision.  
  
"SILENCE! The council has made a decision!" Kris calls out to the now loud crowd.  
  
Silence falls yet again.  
  
"The council has decided."  
  
Kris pauses and looks deep in Keetra's eyes. Keetra sees the next words with in them before the words are spoken.  
  
". to grant the plea. Keetra shall represent Eriol for his trial."  
  
"* Good luck *" Kris whispers with in Keetra's mind. "* Thank you. *" she responds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The ccs group is gathered in Keetra's Klat (like an apartment), including Eriol. After a very heated conversation with the guard, Keetra convinced him to release the cuffs and leave the room. He left and stood guard outside the main door.  
  
"Keetra-chan, what's Eriol being accused of? I don't understand." Sakura asks.  
  
Keetra's body stiffens as it did in the courtroom. She takes a deep breath and proceeds slowly.  
  
" Of the 6,587,472 recorded misdemeanors of the K Continuum, 18 of these fall under a category known as the "unspeakables". These 18 are so disastrous and immoral that they are referred to only by number. 387125, obviously, is one of these."  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"387125 is." Keetra pauses, takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and continues, " is the complete and total destruction of a timeline. And that's not all. It involves erasing all trace of the existence of that timeline. To do such a thing is immoral, unemotional and. just." her head lowers as tears threaten the corners of her eyes, ".wrong."  
  
"You sound as though this is not the first time you've seen someone accused of this." Eriol comments.  
  
Keetra nods. " On the first mission I was ever assigned to, a virus had been implanted in K-comp, the computer that monitors the timelines. The virus was corroding the timelines, mixing them in ways in which it was impossible to fix. I was assigned to find any possible solution and execute it at all speed." Keetra stands and turns away from them. " the only solution I found was to destroy the infected dimensions that were too intertwined and made a simple anti-virus for the others not as affected." She pauses again. " that action was forgiven by the council since, in a way, they had ordered me to do so, but the fact still remained. I had committed an unspeakable crime. People doubted my ability to do my job without endangering what I was supposed to protect. The event finally blew over but I think a quarter of the Ks in that courtroom remember."  
  
The door opens, breaking the dead silence that followed her recounting. The guard walks in and talks gruffly to Keetra.  
  
"Time's up. The prisoner must go back to his cell now."  
  
Keetra nods and picks up the discarded chain lead. She locks the cuffs comfortably on Eriol's wrists, saying as she does so,  
  
"I promise you, Eriol. If it is within my power to prove you innocent, then I shall strive with every with every ounce of energy I have to do so."  
  
Eriol barely has time to nod before he is dragged out of the room, almost running into Klessa as she walks into the room the same time they leave.  
  
"Klabunat, Keetra. (Good evening.) I was told to escort them back to their dorm." She says, indicating the three others in the room.  
  
Keetra nods. (::neck staring to hurt now!::)  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and Klessa," Keetra adds before Klessa turns to leave. "I want to thank you for earlier as well. The speech was. unexpected to say the least."  
  
Klessa smiles.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
Keetra smiles and shakes her head, knowing it was anything but nothing. Klessa and the others start to leave, but then Keetra gets an idea.  
  
"Hey, Sakura?" she calls.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asks, looking back.  
  
"May I borrow you Sakura cards?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Keetra spreads her hands wide in a helpless gesture.  
  
"I have nothing to go on and no place to start looking. I am hoping the cards will give me a use full insight as to what to look for."  
  
Sakura nods. (::nodding frenzy!::)  
  
"Hai."  
  
She digs in her bookbag, takes out the Sakura book and hands it to Keetra.  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura. I shall return them to you as soon as I can."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Everyone but Keetra exists, Sakura and Syaoran holding hands. Sakura is still a little in shock about this whole thing and Tomoyo is just in a daze. Keetra is left in the room, hoping that the object in her hands could give her the answers she seeks. Or, at least, a hint to the peril ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: ok, do I like dramatic ending or what? The next chapter, obviously, is going to have Keetra (me!) doing a reading with the cards. I want reviews as to what you think the cards are trying to say. Keetra will explain some of them but is she really on the right track with how she is reading them? Who knows?  
  
Keelah:: oOo. The almighty Keetra is admitting a fault.  
  
Keetra:: I can give you a one way trip to joining Kero in the cookie jar. It is expandable.  
  
Keelah:: then I won't tell you what I saw the chef walk into last night.  
  
Keetra:: he saw something else? Tell me tell me tell me!  
  
Kero:: ::sneaks out of the jar:: teeheehee. Come to me cookies!  
  
Keetra, Keelah and Kero:: R+R!  
  
Kero:: cake! I found cake! 


	4. The Reading and True Feelings

Eriol: Good or Bad? (Con't) By: Keetra  
  
Keetra:: Hey minna! Well, I got this updated quick, ne? ^_~ I posted chapter 3 only a couple days ago. And a round of applause to IceFire. She was the only one to see the connection in the k language (well, at least to mention anything about it). Most of the words I use in the continuum starts with the letter k. It was not random, I planned that. It is the same in most of the continuums I use. The S's, where Stang is from, their names and a lot of their words use excessive s sounds. So, Kem, Keetra, Keelah, Kooslee, etc are used as names in the k continuum. Congrats IceFire!  
  
Keelah:: are you really gonna put S+S in this chapter?  
  
Keetra:: well. depends on your definition of S+S.  
  
Kero:: what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Keetra:: it means that if you wanna figure it out you'll just have to read the chapter. Oh, by the way, the first thing in this chapter is the card reading so don't forget to send your ideas of what the cards are trying to say. I must warn you, it is tricky. I didn't give a very easy one. It seems easy to me because I the writer and I wanna know how easy it is.  
  
Keelah:: then write the chapter already!  
  
Keetra:: hello! Have to thank the reviewers here!  
  
Mitski:: YAY! You got the email! So happy! ::does a little dance. Here's hoping you DID read the rest of the fic after you sent the review. I would be very saddened if you didn't.  
  
Pochacco:: make up your mind. Sign off and sign on. Sheesh. And I soooooo thought I sent you an email. Gomen! Will have to run a check to see which emails people are actually checking and who cares if I send them emails. Hmmm. Oh well. And arigatou for saying that I smart! ^_^ Keelah:: there's someone who doesn't know her very well. Keetra:: hey! Kero and Keelah:: *snicker*  
  
Azure-chan:: ok, I am soooooo not buying the innocent look. So, tell him to wipe that grin off his face. And I hope you do try to guess it. The first thing in this chapter is the card reading but there are some things wrong with her reading. I went through my personal Clow deck and chose 9 cards I thought were best. For once, I know who the villain is gonna be before the sixth chapter. In friend or foe, I had just this image but no real kind of name or anything. I think I did a good job with the reading and if you think hard enough, you may get close to what happens. So just try. I just wanna know what people think it means so I know if I made it too easy or not. And poor Kero. ::gives the crying Kero another slice of cake:: oh, and I hope you put more than 20 words on the next chap of your fic, cuz I did my end of the bargain, so now it time for yours. ^_~  
  
Alexandra-chan:: you bet! Arigatou!  
  
Karisa:: LMAO! Hehe, cute little kitty. But I think that Kero is a much faster flier than you give him credit for. Especially with a little persuasion. ::puts a heaping plate of cookies in a little box:: Kero: *notices cookies* COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dives for the cookies not noticing that Keetra has closed the lid. Cat scratches at the lid trying to get to Kero* cat:: mouse mouse mouse mouse.  
  
IceFire:: you know, even some of my friends who help me write this thing do not notice that. Congrats! And you right. I did that on purpose. If I did more of the k language it would be really noticeable.  
  
Kero:: will you start the fic now?  
  
Keetra:: ::opens the lid partly::  
  
Cat:: ::sticks paw in trying to find the "mouse":: Mousy. Mousy. Yum. Yum.  
  
Kero:: help! Keetra and Keelah:: nah!  
  
Disclaimer:: one of these days I gonna be rich and famous. When that day comes, I assure you that I will buy ccs from CLAMP. Oh it will be copyrighted under my name, but I won't give a crap if you guys don't put this stuff. Until then, I don't own ccs. I do own the K continuum and all of its members along with the S continuum members.  
  
Key:  
  
"Talking." 'Thoughts' "* Thought-speech *" (:: author's babble::) (FYI stuff)  
  
Chapter 4 The Reading and True Feelings  
  
(::this may not be very accurate as to what actually happens in the epi where Sakura reads the cards but I had to make do with what I needed to be read::)  
  
"You really think these cards will tell us if the human is innocent or not?" Keelah asks, incredulously.  
  
"Perhaps, or perhaps not. It is up to the cards to decide what they shall reveal." Keetra responds, taking the cards out of the Sakura book.  
  
"That sounds like something that magician, what's his name? Clow Seed? Sounds like something he would say."  
  
"That's because Clow Reed did say that to me, a long time ago."  
  
Keelah notices a far-away look that has come to her friend's eyes. As Keetra shuffles the cards, Clow's voice rings in her ear, repeating what he had taught her long ago.  
  
'Very good Keetra-san. You shuffle well. Now place them on the table and divide them into three piles with your left hand.'  
  
Keetra, still lost in the flashback within her mind, she follows his instructions.  
  
'Now, make the three piles on again in any order you wish.'  
  
She does so, not even opening her eyes to see the piles.  
  
'Now, using nine cards, make a diamond, with one card being at the top and bottom, three cards in the middle and two in each of the spaces in between.'  
  
Again, not opening her eyes, she does so. But Clow Reed's from the past is silent.  
  
'Now what?' Keetra asks herself.  
  
"* Now you let what I have taught you guide you. *" Clow's voice answers her.  
  
"* What's that supposed to mean Clow? *" she asks him.  
  
"* Trust your instincts, Keetra-san, *" is all he says.  
  
Keetra clears her mind and lets the magical connection Clow Reed taught her about, take over her consciousness. Words of an incantation spill from her mouth.  
  
"Cards created by my teacher, Clow,  
  
transformed by the power of the Mistress,  
  
Lend me your guidance,  
  
Reveal to me you knowledge,  
  
I, Keetra, ask you as your co-creator."  
  
Purple lights shine throughout the cards then die out. Keetra reaches over and grabs the top card. As she looks at it, a smile appears on her face.  
  
"Eriol is innocent." She speaks to Keelah for the first time since she started the reading.  
  
"How do you know?" Keelah asks.  
  
Keetra lays the card, face-up now, at the top of the diamond.  
  
"The Fight card?" Keelah asks, still confused.  
  
"Hmm. Having the Fight card show in that position shows that Eriol is not the one. Fight shows an opponent, one who seeks a challenge. It does not match Eriol's personality,"  
  
"That will not convince the council to cancel the trial."  
  
"Yes, but at least I can look for someone without wondering if the one I seek is Eriol. Now, these three cards," she points to the middle cards, "will tell us some things about our mystery person. Keep in mind that we probably will not understand what these three mean until later. Or even until we meet the person." Saying that, she flips the three cards. They are revealed to be the Return, the Create and the Mist cards."  
  
"Hmm" Keetra says, stumped.  
  
"What do you mean 'hmm'?"  
  
"I know what one of these cards means. But the other two, I don't know." Keetra's voice clearly saying she felt that that was a failure on her part.  
  
"Which one do you know?" Keelah asks, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Keetra points to the first card. "Return symbolizes a person from your past. But, Create and Mist? Create. a creation of sorts. A creation from my past? Something I created? But what does that have to do with Mist? Mist." Keetra turns to Keelah. "What is another word for mist?"  
  
Keetra thinks, saying the words as they come to her.  
  
"Fog. drizzle.uh.lemme see.."  
  
"Try vapor."  
  
Keelah's head snaps up.  
  
"Vapor?" she whispers.  
  
Keetra nods, leading her thoughts.  
  
"And who do we know that has a vapor form and has the power of creation?"  
  
"It can't be. Sloota is still in Klasaban. (K prison. Eriol is in one section while those already found guilty are in another.)"  
  
"Is he? I doubt that anyone has paid him a visit lately."  
  
"We can check later. Let's finish the reading."  
  
"Right, maybe it will tell us more."  
  
She reaches for the bottom card.  
  
"This card shows the person's main target. Once I flip the card, an image will appear within my mind as to who the cards represents."  
  
She flips the card and her face loses all color at the image in her mind. Keelah does not notice, making her own assumptions.  
  
"Firey. Hey! Doesn't that teddy bear, Kero draw his power from the sun and this card? I'll have him brought here immediately." she turns and starts to leave.  
  
"It's not Kero."  
  
Keelah stops and looks back.  
  
"Then who.?"  
  
"It's Arcanemon. Arcanemon draws his power from heat."  
  
"That means.. you're in danger as well!" Concern shows deeply in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine. Aint the first time someone's wanted my ass."  
  
Keelah smiles, slightly relieved.  
  
"True." She looks down and notices something. "What about these four cards?" she points to the remaining facedown cards. "Are they just for decoration?  
  
Keetra laughs.  
  
"Nope. They tell us some details. These two," she points to the top two. "will tell us what will happen at the next encounter with the person."  
  
She slips the card and explains it.  
  
"The mirror represents the person doing the reader, me. so it will be me that will meet him, not Arcanemon." She flips the next one. "Sword. This represents an acceptance of a challenge. So, he will challenge me and I will accept."  
  
She points to the last two unflipped cards.  
  
"These two will tell us some important facts about the battle. If Light and Dark cards appear here then it means that the danger will be settled upon meeting without a battle. Anything else.well, let's just see."  
  
She flips the cards, almost hearing Keelah's repeating wish for the Light and Dark. Her wish is not granted.  
  
"There will be a battle. Move means it will take place elsewhere, not in the continuum, which is where I am making the reading. And Arrow. Arrow. No." her voice drops to a whisper.  
  
"What is it?" Keelah asks, worried again.  
  
"Someone will die."  
  
A long, silent pause follows.  
  
"Let's pay Sloota a visit then."  
  
"Right. But if Sloota is the one, then this will be the next encounter."  
  
"That's why I am going with you. Now come on."  
  
They leave, Keetra not daring to voice the thought mounting in her mind to her Kinta.  
  
"I fear the Arrow may mean YOUR death, Keelah Dem. I fear it with every ounce of my soul.'  
  
She turns these thoughts aside and buries them far beyond Keelah's reach, resolving to protect her Kinta no matter what the danger to herself may be.  
  
~*~*~*~ Elsewhere ~*~*~*~  
  
"* Tsssssssssssssssssssssss. Ssso clossse and yet ssso far. Sssuch a ssshame my plansss did not go asss I had planned but., *evil grin* I am enjoying this turn of eventsss more. Tssstsssstssss. *"  
  
~*~*~*~ The CCS Klat ~*~*~*~  
  
Every klat is different depending on the occupant's personal needs. So, obviously, the klat that Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo are staying ion looks very different from Keetra's klat. Instead of having one sleeping room, this one has two, the bigger of which having two beds. Sakura and Tomoyo (::Sorry S+S peeps, but they aint THAT far along just yet. Am deciding whether I should have Tomoyo lock herself in the single bedroom forcing Syaoran to sleep in the other room. Then Sakura has a nightmare so she needs to be comforted. but like I said, it just in idea at the moment. ^_~::) share the bigger bedroom while Syaoran has the other one. However, between the two bedrooms is a very large bathroom they all must share. (::tee hee hee. Couldn't resist!::)  
  
At this moment, Sakura is sitting in the main room, which is full of couches, chairs and a fireplace. She is lost in thought, yet again. Through Syaoran's open door, the sound of running water is heard from Syaoran's shower. (::Drool::) Sakura looks at the closed door where Tomoyo is laying down. she hadn't spoken a word or left the room since they had come back from Keelah's klat.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura mutters.  
  
She had tried to cheer up her friend earlier, but Tomoyo would just stare away as if Sakura wasn't there so she had given up.  
  
"Cheer up soon, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Sakura knows the reason her friend is sad is because she is worried about Eriol.  
  
"Poor Eriol-kun. We have to prove him innocent." She says determinedly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura turns to the open doorwhere Syaoran's standing in just his boxers, drying his hair with a towel. (::OK, don't faint on me here cuz I am dying with this mental image! Sakura is sooooooooo lucky.::)  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaims, unbelieving.  
  
"We don't know if he is really innocent. He hasn't really said if he DID destroy that dimension or not. And he didn't react much when Keetra told him. Everyone is just ASSUMING he is innocent."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, how can you say that? Eriol-kun is our friend, he wouldn't do such a horrible thing!"  
  
"Are you sure you are not letting your feeling cloud your judgement, Sakura?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eriol can be very flirtatious at times. Who knows what he may have done to win your support?"  
  
"Are. suggesting. flirt. you. Eriol-kun. me. with?"  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran says, not having a clue as to what she said.  
  
"I mean. ARE YOU SUGGESTING ERIOL-KUN WAS FLIRTING WITH ME?!"  
  
"I'm not suggesting, I saw him."  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"Him flirting with you."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"I saw the flowers and him kissing your hand."  
  
"Now who's the one letting their personal feeling cloud their judgement?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think all of this is because you are jealous of Eriol-kun!"  
  
"That's crazy! Why would I be jealous of HIM?"  
  
"Maybe because."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
The yelling couple turn to the now-open doorway where Tomoyo is standing with a tear-stained face.  
  
"T-Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"The kawaiiest couple in all of Tomoeda shouldn't be arguing." Tomoyo closes her eyes tight. "They should be wearing my costumes, smiling and laughing while I am video taping the whole thing!"  
  
"You taped that?" (-_-);  
  
Tomoyo doesn't hear this for she has run out of the room and is quickly disappearing down the hall. The sound of her sobs echo down the hall.  
  
Sakura runs to the doorway and calls out the door.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo keeps running, not hearing her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, matte! (wait!)"  
  
Sakura starts to run after her.  
  
"Sakura, iie. Let her go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She just needs to be alone."  
  
Sakura looks down the hall where Tomoyo is turning down a bend in the hallway. Sakura starts to walk after her again.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
She turns around as Syaoran steps out of the room.  
  
"If you go after her, then I will have to go after YOU. And I won't have time to get dressed."  
  
Sakura now notices how little he is wearing (::-puddle of drool forming on the floor- ok, give her a break, they were kinda arguing before. -mumbles- but how can you miss it. ::) and blushes deep.  
  
"Hai, I guess you're right, Syaoran-kun. I just don't like seeing Tomoyo-chan like this."  
  
"I don't either. And the two of us arguing didn't help things. Gomen Sakura. I don't know why I said those things."  
  
Sakura walks back to him and gives him a peck of a kiss on his still-wet cheek.  
  
"Daijobou. I'm just glad we stopped."  
  
Syaoran kisses her on the cheek near her lips.  
  
"Hai. Me too."  
  
The two of them turn and re-enter the klat as, further down the hall, Tomoyo flashes her visitor's chip to the guard at Klasaban.  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 4 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: OMG! That took way too much longer than it should've to get out. Gomen nasai!- bows very low for forgiveness- I got so tied up and dad would not let me on the comp and mother was always on when he was off, and. and. I just a slow typer I guess.  
  
Kero:: you go that right.  
  
Keetra:: ::takes off the lid allowing the cat to paw all it likes at the "mouse" in the jar.  
  
Kero:: Eeek. Eeek.  
  
Cat:: mouse mouse mouse mouse  
  
Keelah:: yep, he does sound like a mouse right now.  
  
Keetra:: I like the cat.  
  
Kero:: ::still screeching:: no you don't!  
  
Keetra:: scratch him good kitty.  
  
Cat:: mouse mouse mouse mouse mouse.  
  
Kero:: help help help help help help help help help!  
  
Keetra and Keelah:: read and review!  
  
Kero:: HELP!  
  
Cat:: mouse! Catcha mouse! 


	5. Confessions?

Eriol: Good or Bad? (con't) By: Keetra  
  
Keetra:: ohayo, konnichiwa, kobanwa (depending when ya read it) minna! Gomen for taking so long to post but had a weekend trip and hadda quit my job so I not have alotta time to work on the fic. But now I will have more time so, hopefully, I can get these out faster. *hope hope hope*  
  
Keelah:: ::still rubbing her bottom:: I'm gonna get that Angel. She had no right aiming a stone at someone who was just giving her some honest criticism.  
  
Keetra:: are you saying my reviews are not honest?  
  
Keelah:: maybe I am. You are not hard enough on them Keetra!  
  
Keetra: ::pulls out a slingshot of her own and aims it at the same spot that Angel hit her:: what was that? I didn't hear you.  
  
Keelah:: *walks away muttering*  
  
Keetra:: that's what I thought. Oh! And here the arigatous for reviewers!:  
  
Azure-chan:: hehehehe. Looks like someone is taking Keetra's reading to be all true. But what is true and what is not? Not all is true about what she said I shall tell you that. Oh, and by the way; ::points the slingshot at Eriol:: call this a slight incentive to have Eriol wipe the innocent look on his face. Cuz I am not afraid to put a pebble through it. ^_~ *cannot stand cute, innocent looking faces*  
  
K A Temura:: ::steps back with popcorn and a soda to watch the action:: not sure who I want to win this one. Go. whoever!  
  
TimeLord:: ::shakes head sadly:: great, now I got a L-E-M-O-N interpretation of my fic. Will not be able to write it the same again. Oh god. Cannot get mental image out of mind. And how did Vinzero get mixed up with this? Ugh! Poor Vinzero! To be left in a room with Desere and Kem.. Brrrrrr.  
  
Alexandra-chan:: ^_^ no, really, I gonna quit the story right here.......... Or not! ^_~ tad bit hyper today! Too hyper to quit this perfect opportunity to confuse some readers. This chapter will cause some doubt into those who think that just because Keetra interpreted the cards to mean that Eriol is innocent, t don't mean that it true. ::evil cackling::  
  
Mitski:: 'kay 'kay. I understand. Just glad you read chapter three. Arigatou! Oh, and don't count on Keelah not saying any more stuff about your fic. She always loves to put in her two cents.  
  
Keetra:: and the disclaimer. -sigh- what does anyone really own in this universe? If you answer me that, I shall cease control of ccs and we shall no longer have to write these.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Confessions of Guilt?  
  
Tomoyo walks down the long main hallway connecting the different sections of Klasanban. Her clearance is limited to only Eriol's section unless someone, like Keetra, who has higher clearance is with her.  
  
As she nears the entry, the doors part before her, revealing the holding cells. At first glance it appears that Eriol is simply sitting in one of the three open rooms wit nothing keeping him from walking out. In actuality, there is an invisible forcefield, which Tomoyo had run into the first time she had visited him. Even now, she struggles to restrain her urge to run over, hug him tight and sob on his shoulder.  
  
Eriol looks up as she enters. Almost immediately he notices the sad look upon her face.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. Daijobou-ka?"  
  
"Iie. I can't take it anymore. You're in prison for something you would never do, Sakura-chan and Li-kun are arguing, and . and neither of them will wear my costumes and even if they did I couldn't videotape them because Kero broke my best camera."  
  
"Sakura-chan and my kawaii little descendant are arguing? About what?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Sakura-chan and I know that you would never do such a terrible thing demo Li-kun is not so certain."  
  
Eriol sighs. "I'm not very sure I am either."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you are!"  
  
"Listen. Remember when I was not in school last week and Nakura told you I was sick?"  
  
Tomoyo nods.  
  
"I wasn't. the only ones I told the real reason are Spinnel Sun and Ruby Moon. In fact, it was Spinnel who insisted that I stay home to rest."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
Eriol sighs and stares at completely nothing, remembering.  
  
"The night before, I had this nagging feeling in my mind that I could nit explain. It had been with me for most of the day and it would not disappear. So, that night, I decided to take a walk. I do not know exactly where I went but eventually, I ended up somewhere near the library. All I remember after that is hearing a voice saying some very strange words that I could not understand. After that, I must have passed out. When I woke up, I was back at home with Nakura asleep in a chair beside my bred and Spinnel nearby."  
  
Eriol stands and walks over to her, barely not touching the forcefield.  
  
"I had just dismissed it then, but now. . ."  
  
*Silence*  
  
(::Chirp chirp *squashes cricket* ok, enough depressing stuff. Sheesh. You'd think he was on Prozac or something!::)  
  
"Cakie Cakie!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both jump at the faint voice.  
  
"What was that?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"Cakie and Puuuding!"  
  
"Tomoyo-san, is that your cell phone?"  
  
"Iie, but maybe something else in my bag. . ." she digs through the bag that seems to carry practically anything. Even Eriol must admit, he did not realize at first that she was carrying it. (::interpret that any way ya like E+T fans!::) Hidden between the extra camera batteries and the hairbrush for Sakura's hair is a pile of wrappers. Lying on the pile, fast asleep, is none other than . . .  
  
"Kero-chan." Tomoyo says, surprised.  
  
Hearing his name, Kero wakes up and starts complaining.  
  
"Nani? I was in the middle of a dream filled with cookies and cake and pudding." He flies out of the bag. "And I had hoped it was not a dream." He looks around. "Uh, Tomoyo."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Kero spreads his paws.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdrop.  
  
"Keroberos, you may want to sit down. a lot has happened since you broke Tomoyo's favorite video camera last night."  
  
Kero listens as Eriol and Tomoyo tell him what has happened.  
  
~*~*~*~ Outside Eriol's room of Klasanban ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra and Keelah both flash their clearance badges to the guard outside. Walking down the hall, and flashing their badges to a few more guards, they come to the highest security section, which is accessible only to a few K members. Walking up to the security panel beside the doorway, Keetra types in her personal access code. The screen changes to a fingerprint scan during which is a DNA scan, followed by a voice identification, and lastly a retinal scan. And that is only to open the doors. Inside the room is a special field that dampens all magical and psychic abilities. The scientists in the sky-blue lab coats (::cannot stand white coats, though science field is where I wanna work::) look up, obviously not expecting a visitor today. One in particular is very surprised.  
  
"Hello Keetra, Keelah. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my old student and her Kinta?"  
  
Keetra mentally slaps herself. With her thoughts so wrapped up in the card reading, she forgot that Kklun had been transferred to Klasanban. Smiling, she answers him.  
  
"Call me old again Kklun-sensei, and I'll walk right back out and not thank you for supporting me at the trial," she jokes. (::she has called him sensei aver since she programmed that word into her translator. It one of the few endings she actually uses::)  
  
Kklun smiles back. "You're welcome, but something tells me you did not use a high-security Klasanban visit just to thank me."  
  
"Right as usual. I need to have a chat with my old friend sloota. I believe he knows something I need. Or more."  
  
Glances pass between the five scientists in the room. Very nervous glances, Keelah notices.  
  
"Funny that you should mention Sloota. . ."  
  
"He hasn't escaped has he?!" Keelah cuts in before Kklun can finish.  
  
Kklun shakes his head quickly.  
  
"No, no, no. nothing like THAT. He's just been acting a little different lately."  
  
"What do you mean 'different'?" Keetra asks, her curiosity reaching the breaking point.  
  
One of the other scientists speaks up now.  
  
"We believe that the being designated 'Sloota' is currently suffering from Dibiolic Klasfonis Karfat Syndrome."  
  
"From what?" Keetra and Keelah ask as one.  
  
The scientist gives an exasperated look.  
  
"He is delirious." At the still confused looks, he continues, even more annoyed. "He is saying random phrases that seem to originate from fantasies within his mind which he believes to be reality."  
  
This particular scientist remains silent for the rest of the visit, wondering how such a brilliant man like Kklun could interact with, never mind be friends with, such idiots as these two. The two "idiots" follow Kklun into a small laboratory, where they find the jar that Keetra created inside. There is a field around sloota, however that flashes different shades of black with an occasional red. Keetra turns to her old teacher (::tee hee hee::), confusion written upon her face.  
  
"A magic field? But I thought there were dampeners in this section."  
  
"There are." Kklun answers. "Which would mean that the field is not magical."  
  
"Then what. . . ?"Keetra starts.  
  
"Put your hands in it." Kklun demands.  
  
"What. . ." Keetra tries again but the question is turned aside by his pointed glare. Reaching forward, her hands touch the field. Immediately, all thoughts, feelings and sight ceases within her mind to be replaced with a now familiar voice.  
  
". . . will come for me. my ssservant, my mossst loyal friend and companion. Too loyal I thought then, but now, oh yesss, now I am grateful. Now he ssshall come. Beware of my creation. Beware of him my one, my only, my nemesssisss. He will come. Sssoon, very sssoon, he will come and vengeanccce ssshall rule the land! Come my ssservant. He will. . ."  
  
Keetra pulls her hands away forcefully and pushes herself against the back wall, eyes wide in fear.  
  
"He's crazy! How can he say such things?! He's crazy, he's nuts, he's. . . he's. . ." she babbles unstoppably.  
  
"Dibiolic Klasfonis Karfat Syndrome." He gently reminds her, startling her out of her shock.  
  
Keetra looks back at the jar, watching the pulsing aura and slowly shakes her head.  
  
"I don't agree with that."  
  
Kklun looks up at her, surprised as she walks closer to the jar, her gaze still intent upon the aura.  
  
"I think he knows exactly what he's talking about. The feeling accompanying those words are too strong to be a fantasy."  
  
~*~*~*~ End Chapter 5 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: dun dun dun! Gomen, couldn't resist! ^_~ well, that took me a lot longer than I thought it would to type. And twice as long to write. Gomen that it took so long. -bows to readers for forgiveness- it just that I saw that the fic was taking a depressive turn (how long has that been going on and why didn't anyone TELL ME?!) and so waited till I could come up with something less depressing. Had one person say that Tomoyo was on the verge of suicide. So, slight revision of that. Tomoyo does have her good qualities.  
  
Keelah:: such as pairing S+S up so that we in the real world would not go to war over who will be the first to kiss him. Or more drastic but there are non-lemon kind of people out there.  
  
Keetra:: -_- thank you TimeLord for putting lemon ideas in her head. Though, Hehehe, I kinda had those thought writing that part. Who knows what could happen when Sakura walks in. ^-,^ (drool face) ho ho ho ho!  
  
Kero:: -_-;;review onegai, they need something else to scheme about that seeing that gaki in embarrassing situations.  
  
Keetra and Keelah:: we do?  
  
Kero:: see what I mean? 


	6. The Trial part one

Eriol: Good or Bad?  
  
By: Keetra  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts' (::have I been doing this one? Someone tell me please!::)  
  
"*thought-speech*"  
  
(FYI)  
  
(::author's babble::)  
  
Keetra:: hey minna! Gomen for taking so long to get this out! I kinda lost all inspiration and was in a kind of writing block. Went a whole week w/o a single idea for it. Now I back!  
  
Kero:: oh goody.  
  
Keetra: humph. ::flicks a spark in his direction::  
  
Kero:: yowch! ::runs off with his tail flaming::  
  
Keetra:: special arigatous to Dem and Kate for helping me get over my writer's block! T.T only five reviewers last chapter. I getting depressed. But I have stopped those long boring paragraphs now. The fic is gonna get interesting now. Arigatou to these peeps for reviewing!:  
  
WHAT IS THIS?! THE LAZY REVIEWERS CHAPTER! SHEESH! Mitski (too lazy to sign in ~ o.O) , Karisa (too lazy to log in) , Azure Rosas (chocowolf89@aol.com) (too lazy to log in (even though she did not say that, she still is. :P)  
  
Mitski:: YAY! I got out what I planned! Bwahahaha! You supposed to be confused as to if Eriol really did it or not. That why one of the categories on this fic is mystery. If I told you if he did it or not right now, then there would be no mystery and no reason to continue reading! Teeheehee. -imagining Kero sleep flying to the fridge late at night to get pudding and walking into to Syaoran who yells and wakes up Touya who starts yelling at the gaki for sneaking into their house which wakes up Fujitaka, who comes downstairs to silence them but it is too late because Sakura is walking down the stairs with a big sweatdrop on her face wondering why everyone is in her kitchen at 1:30 in the morning. (whoa. Talk about a run- on sentence!)- I can just imagine that happening. Would make a nice one- shot. The disaster that fall upon a greedy pudding-eater. I like it. Kero:: of course you would. Keetra:: 0:-) and I don't think I sent anyone an email for the last chapter. ^^;; gomen! I keep forgetting that. Please don't stop reviewing though! ::bows for forgiveness::  
  
Azure-chan:: plot? There was one? ^^;; if you found a plot then you father along than I am. There are two plots, kinda, in this fic and I been only hinting at them so far. Congrats on finding a plot that is not really even there! ^^;; hmmm. To post next chap or to not post next chap. Wadya think I chose! That little blue haired magic boy gave me no other choice!  
  
IceFire:: ^^;; yea, I know. I re-read the last chapter a buncha times (found about 5 spelling errors). I think I confused myself. Hope this chap makes more sense. Gomen!  
  
Karisa:: u aint the only one with teacher probs. Trust me. it get no better down the road. And why are all of my reviewers getting too lazy to log in? Sheesh! It becoming a common problem now!  
  
Alexandra-chan:: I thinking on it. I thinking on it! Not coming up with much except for a fire alarm scene. SEND ME THE UPDATES! I CAN'T FIND THE UPDATE FOR THAT STORY! ::drops to knees and begs:: onegai!!!!  
  
Keetra:: now for the disclaimer. And for once, I not reluctant to write it! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer:: (below):  
  
Keetra:: I have found a way to own CCS!! ::reaches back and pulls out a huge diagram and a big long pointer with which she points at things while revealing her plan:: According to the Copyright Law of 1998, all I have to do is wait for the maker of CCS to die, then. 50 yrs later, CCS will be in public domain! Free for everybody! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ::continues in insane laughter::  
  
Keelah:: which meant that if the author were to die this second, you would be. . . . ::does the math on a calculator:: 67 when it becomes public domain.  
  
Keetra:: ::stops insane laughter and turns to her brilliant plan. Tearing off the top sheet, she picks up the thick black marker:: Back to the drawing board.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter Six: The Trial ~*~*~*~ (::told ya it gets interesting!::)  
  
Keetra walks down the beige hallway to the entrance of the meeting room. Within that room, she would see who the council chose to prosecute her 'client'. The doors to the room open revealing to her that she is the first to arrive. Keetra sighs and sits in one of the expensive-looking leather chairs at the table. She places the single data pad she is carrying on the glass-covered table before her. on its screen is the names of the ones that Keetra plans to 'call to the stand'. The only names on there are Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero. As if acting on an after-thought, Keetra picks up the pad and adds another name on the list, just in case. The doors open again, admitting Kris in the room just as Keetra puts the pad down again.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" Kris asks.  
  
"Just got here myself." Keetra responds.  
  
"Let's get started then. The prosecutor arrived five min ago and is waiting in the other room. First off though" Kris gives Keetra a serious look. "You are representing the accused on a volunteer basis. However, from now on, if you choose to represent still, you may not retract your plea for any reason. It shall be your obligation alone to represent him. If you fail to abide by this then the accused shall immediately be found guilty. Knowing this, do you wish to continue to represent him?"  
  
"Yes I do." Keetra responds without hesitation.  
  
Kris gives her an 'I should've known' glance before continuing.  
  
"Very well." She presses a button on the table. "Enter."  
  
The doors open and a figure strides in. noticing Keetra, the figures gives a smile which is actually more of a sneer.  
  
"Hello Keetra. Been sleeping well? Or have the humans stolen your sleep?" she asks.  
  
Keetra returns with a grin of her own. "Well enough, Klalah."  
  
The loss of the grin shows Keetra that was not the wanted answer.  
  
At first glance, people would confuse Klalah with Keelah for they look very alike. There are only a few differences between them. While both have red- black hair, Klalah wears hers short in more of a boyish style. Then there's attitude. Klalah is very "stuck-up" in how she talks and acts. As far as her love for humans, it's not above 'nil. Below that in fact. Klalah is known for her absolute HATRED of humans.  
  
Kris sizes up the situation.  
  
"Now that you've met. Let's get started."  
  
"Yes, let's do." Klalah says smugly. She strides over to the other side of the table and sits elegantly in one of the chairs.  
  
"Fine by me as well." Keetra says calmly.  
  
Kris lets out a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"Good. Now, you both brought your lists?"  
  
"Yes." Keetra says and hands the pad to her.  
  
Kris takes it and looks it over before giving an approving nod.  
  
"Klalah, your list?"  
  
Klalah is digging through her purse, made with real animal skins. In the back of her mind, Keetra can hear Arcanemon growling in anger and sympathizes.  
  
"I know it's in here somewhere. . . ah ha! Here it is!"  
  
She whips out an expensive-looking pad and hands it to Kris.  
  
"I knew I had it." Klalah says proudly while Kris takes the pad.  
  
"We never doubted you for a second." Keetra mutters.  
  
Klalah gives her a glare, which Keetra ignores. Kris picks up both pads and stands.  
  
"Now then, let the trial start. I shall see you in the courtroom."  
  
Keetra and Keelah stand as well in acknowledgement. Kris leaves through the door they entered through. Keetra and Klalah walk to the other wall where there are two doors. One has a sign with "Prosecutor" written on it and the other says "Defendant". Keetra turns to Klalah and sticks out her hand.  
  
"May the best lawyer win?" she proposes.  
  
Klalah sticks her chin up. "Thanks. I plan to." She replies as she steps through the Prosecutor door and closes it behind her.  
  
"Well, so much for fair sportsmanship." Keelah comments to an empty room. She sighs then opens the Defense door.  
  
On the floor is a glass pentagon with three crossing triangles in the center. Keetra closes the door behind her and stands where the triangles overlap. A tingly feeling overcomes her. the air shimmers around her as the transporter starts the relocation. She reappears in the backroom, facing the door to the courtroom. She opens it and walks down the aisle tot he defense table, noticing the packed audience around her. She takes a seat at the table, aware that, over at another table, Klalah was doing the same.  
  
A door at the side of the courtroom opens and a guard that Keetra does not recognize enters followed by Eriol, who is in simple handcuffs. The pair walk to the same table as Keetra. The guard removes the handcuffs and waits for Eriol to sit before he leaves. Keetra hands him a translator just before the bailiff raises his voice.  
  
"All rise." His voice echoes off the courtroom walls.  
  
One of the doors in the front of the room opens and the Counsel of K enters the room.  
  
"Trial 175489. The Counsel of K presiding."  
  
Kris stands while the other members watch silently.  
  
"You may sit." She calls out.  
  
Everyone in the room sits as one. The only one still standing is Kris.  
  
"The accused, Eriol Hiragizawa, has been accused of violation 387125, an unspeakable violation. How does the defense plead?"  
  
Keetra stands and responds determinedly.  
  
"Defense pleads not guilty, counsel."  
  
Kris nods then addresses the others in the room.  
  
"Due to the nature of this case, visitation rights to Klasanban will be denied to those not involved in the case, or are invited by the lawyers."  
  
She half turns and sits in the chair behind her.  
  
"Will the prosecutor please call up the first witness?"  
  
Klalah stands and gives the defense desk an evil glance.  
  
"The prosecution calls the accused to the stand as the first witness."  
  
THE TRIAL HAS BEGUN!  
  
~*~*~*~ End Chapter six! ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: gomen! I meant to get farther into the trial in this chapter but found it was taking far too long to come up with stuff. I expecting the next chapter to be the longest chapter so far. It may take me a while to write and type since I have tests and stuff coming up. T.T  
  
Kero:: aren't you gonna tell them bout. . .  
  
Keetra:: oh! Yeah! I have posted up some poems. They are not related to ccs or anime at all but they are still nice. I would love it greatly if ya did! There are six of them and you can review as many as you like. All but one of them rhyme and just want peep's opinions on them so far the only one to review all six is azure-chan. (arigatou gosai massu! (ok, so I cannot spell!) I love you girl!) and Alexandra-chan reviewed one of them. The poetry section is hard to get any reviews from so I hoping that you guys will came in for me. arigatou to azure-chan and Alexandra-chan again for reviewing! U da best!  
  
Kero:: but Keetra-san. . . .  
  
Keetra:: WHAT?!?!  
  
Kero:: (meekly) aren't you gonna tell them about. . . . -points over to a closet door where Keelah is banging on the door with tied feet and loud muffled sounds can be heard behind her taped mouth-  
  
Keetra:: oh. . . that. I think I'll leave that to their imaginations. Mitski already knows why I had to hog-tie her and throw her in a closet. Now I better go write the next chapter to make up for the fact that it took me almost a MONTH to post this one. Gomen ne! Ja ne. minna! R+R please! 


	7. The Trial part two

Eriol: Good or Bad? By: Keetra  
  
Keetra:: Konnichiwa minna! ( I not gonna bother with all the other stuff. I am writing in the afternoon and that how I gonna address you guys. So there! :-P)  
  
Keelah:: excuse her. she is just mad that she got hardly any reviews on last chapter even though she sent out an email to the people she knew email address of. And only some of the ones she sent an email to read it.  
  
Kero:: poor Keetra.  
  
Keetra:: ::brightening up a little:: arigatou Kero-chan! And arigatou to those who reviewed. I had one more person review all of my poems. Arigatou gozaimasu, Karisa!  
  
Mitski:: Do you really think I should write that? I certainly would get a bunch of laughs. ::ignores the glare form Kero:: ok, so I forgive you for the no sign in thing. I think it the first time u do that. Would have to check, but I too lazy too. ^^;; oh, and tell angel the that the next time she tries to put a lock and chain on a closet door, to make sure that Keelah is STILL in there. I had let her out before. Tee hee hee. All angel locked in there was air! And here's hoping that u will never lose your internet access. Here's the update. Whether u will like it or not is to be determined. And it another cliffy. Thought I'd warn you. Arigatou!  
  
IceFire:: Someone's a little greedy. Sheesh. You wanted more and here it is.  
  
Kitai-chan:: ::question marks floating above Keetra's head as well:: hoe?? Ooooooooookay. That was certainly random. And what have I started?! Now everyone wants to throw their partners in a closet! -sigh- Can I watch? ^_~  
  
Azure-chan:: I think part of the reason I leave cliffhangers is cuz u love them so much. ::ducks the glares:: well, if you hated Klalah in the last chapter then you gonna absolutely DESPISE her in this chapter. Klalah is one big b*tch. (what? This fic IS rated PG 13! I haven't cussed enough yet.) she has absolutely no respect towards humans and so she is not very lovable though it does make for some interesting twists and scenes. ^_~ oh, and I am not gonna tell u who the last person on that list is! Sheesh, what do you thing I am? Spoiler giver? That is for a later chapter. Don't worry. You'll figure out who on that list.  
  
Keetra:: Well, as you can see, I let Keelah out of the closet. For those of you who wanted to know why, it because she overreacted to something that Mitski had Angel put in her response to a review that Keelah left on her fic. (confused yet?). but she has calmed down now, right Kinta?  
  
Keelah:: -wringing her hands- Yes I have, Kinta.  
  
Keetra:: Good. Now for the fic.  
  
Kero:: hello! Disclaimer!  
  
Keetra:: oh. Yea. That thing. I'll let you do that Kero. I not have the energy.  
  
Kero:: all right! Listen up people! We need to start a fund raiser drive so that we can buy the copyrights to CCS so that people on ff.net only can post their stories and actually own the characters. However, they shall be owned only for the purpose of stories posted in the ff.net site. Get it? But until then, Keetra and noone else owns any of the CCS characters, including me (thank god!) ::receives a glare form Keetra:: and only owns the characters that she herself made up.  
  
Keetra:: arigatou, Kero-chan. Any donations by review shall be greatly loved. Now, ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Keelah and Kero:: -cover ears-  
  
~*~*~*~ From last chapter ~*~*~*~ (I don't normally do these)  
  
"Will the prosecutor please call up the first witness?"  
  
Klalah stands and gives the defense desk an evil glance.  
  
"The prosecution calls the accused to the stand as the first witness."  
  
THE TRIAL HAS BEGUN!  
  
~*~*~*~ now on with the story! ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: The Trial (part two)  
  
Keetra gives Eriol a reassuring glance as he stands up and head to the witness stand in the front of the courtroom, next to the counsels' chairs. Just as he arrives to the stand, the bailiff steps forward with his left hand raised.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth before the Counsel?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, I do." Eriol responds.  
  
"You may sit."  
  
The bailiff stands to the side again. Klalah stands and walks forward, addressing Eriol.  
  
"State your name and species for the record."  
  
"My name is Hiragizawa Eriol. My species is human."  
  
"Describe what you were doing on the date of the crime."  
  
Eriol tilts his head slightly.  
  
"That shall be difficult since I do not know which date you are referring to."  
  
Keetra smirks triumphantly at that answer and at the annoyed look it brings to her opponent's face.  
  
"By your time frame, it would have been two weeks and one day before the date of your arrest."  
  
Eriol leans back slightly and puts his thumb and forefinger on either end of his chin, giving the appearance that he is trying to remember.  
  
"I believe that was the day we had fitness tests in gym class. Chiharu-chan made the box jump again, unlike some of the other students. Let me see. Review of factors in math class. . ."  
  
Klalah's anger level can, literally, be seen rising.  
  
"After your pathetic school, human!" she spits out, venomously.  
  
Keetra stands quickly, knocking over her chair.  
  
"Objection, counsel. Her outburst is uncalled for and shows disrespect to the accused."  
  
"Counsel, he is human. Not K. He is not under K rights and liberties." Klalah counters.  
  
Keetra is ready for that one though. Been ready.  
  
"My Counsel. The accused has been accused of a K crime, being tried by a K court under K laws, and, if found guilty, will be punished by K justice. Why should he not get the same rights as any other accused?"  
  
Glances are passed between the counsel members, along with a few nods.  
  
"The objection is sustained. The prosecution shall keep her temper in check."  
  
'Not totally what I was going for, but that is to be expected.' Keetra thinks inwardly.  
  
"Thank you, Counsel." Keetra leans down, rights her chair and takes a seat.  
  
"The accused shall continue from the time he left the educational building."  
  
Eriol did, even including what he had told Tomoyo the day before. The triumphant face on Klalah had returned by the time he had finished.  
  
"So, you heard voices and passed out from a magical drain, is that right?" Klalah asks, grinning like a fool.  
  
"Hai. That is all that I remember."  
  
"The prosecution has finished their examination, Counsel."  
  
She returns to her seat and sits like a queen in her "mighty throne of victory".  
  
"Will the defense cross-examine?"  
  
Keetra stands and nods.  
  
"Yes, Counsel."  
  
She walks out from behind the table.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun." Keetra says, reverting to Japanese, noticing the slight frown that appears on some counsel members' faces.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Keetra-san. Your Japanese has gotten better." He responds in Japanese as well.  
  
"Arigatou." She reverts back to the K language before an objection can be made. "How has Tomoeda been lately? No more strange occurrences, I hope?"  
  
"None that I have been aware of besides that power I sensed that one night only."  
  
"Hmm. That's good. About that night, Eriol," Keetra says, getting back to business, "you said that you heard words in a language you did not recognize, then your energy was drained, correct?"  
  
"Hai, that is correct as far as I can remember."  
  
Keetra walks past the counsel members and stands near his seat.  
  
"Can you recall any of the words you heard?"  
  
"I don't think so, Keetra-san. I heard only bits and pieces of the words."  
  
Keetra takes a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"If I were to speak some of the words you may have heard, do you think you could identify them?'  
  
Loud murmurs arise at this. Eriol's response of "I could try" is barely heard above the noise.  
  
"SILENCE!!" Kris bellows to silence the sounds. The court quiets considerably.  
  
Keetra turns to face the Counsel of K.  
  
"With the Counsel's permission. I would like to speak a few of the words found in the forbidden curse."  
  
Klalah is out of her seat instantly.  
  
"Objection, counsel. It is forbidden to speak any of the words or phrases found in that curse."  
  
"I assure the counsel that the words I will use are common words that are used daily in my job. If you were to arrest everyone that spoke these words, then you would have more arrests than Klasanban could hold!"  
  
A few snickers can be heard in the room, and even Keetra finds it hard to repress a slight smile, as she returns to her desk to pick up an object on its surface.  
  
"Will the prosecution retract their objection?" Kris asks.  
  
"Yes, counsel, as long as they are indeed 'common' words." Klalah says, reluctantly, sitting back down.  
  
"Then proceed, Keetra."  
  
"Thank you counsel." Keetra turns her attention back to Eriol. "Eriol, as I say these next words, I do not want you to look at their meaning. I just want you to concentrate on the sounds and see if any of them sound like what you could have heard."  
  
Eriol nods and Keetra looks at the pad she had picked up.  
  
"Klitonifat, Kirfinasotal, klint, karnistohan." She pauses slightly after each word.  
  
Eriol closes his eyes in concentration. Finally he shakes his head.  
  
"Iie. I do not recognize those words. The only thing I remember about the words is that there were a lot of 's' sounds. And they lasted a long time." Eriol says haltingly.  
  
Keetra's glance darts to Sakura, who has not changed her facial expression. However, when her gaze finds her Kinta's, who is sitting nearby, she sees the recognition she was hoping for. Long 's' sounds were common in only the language of the S Continuum. And Sloota was from the S Continuum.  
  
"Counsel, the words I said were, 'dimension', 'command', 'I' and 'destroy'. These words are repeated many times in the forbidden curse. I believe that the voice Eriol heard was not human, nor was it a K. instead, I feel it was from a different continuum."  
  
"That is not what is in dispute here, Keetra. The dispute was whether or not your client is innocent or not. If he is, then the trial shall turn to who is really guilty. But you should have to prove his innocence first, understood?" a member of the counsel that Keetra barely knows responds.  
  
"Yes, I do. (pause) The defense has finished their cross-examination, counsel." Keetra says, going back to her seat and sitting.  
  
"Does the prosecution wish to re-examine?" Kris asks.  
  
"No, counsel" Klalah replies.  
  
"Then the accused can return to his seat."  
  
Eriol stands and bows to the counsel.  
  
"Thank you, Counsel of the K." he says, respectfully before leaving the stand and sitting next to Keetra.  
  
"The defense shall call the next witness."  
  
Keetra gets to her feet, yet again.  
  
"The defense calls Kinomoto Sakura to the stand."  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 7 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: tee hee hee. I left a cliffy yet again! You will be seeing a lot of those in the next few chapters. This trial is gonna be long. I gonna try to shorten it. I want to get to the mysterious name that Keetra added at the last second, just in case. That is when the trial really gets interesting. That, and what happens afterward. Tee hee hee.  
  
Keelah:: giving away the ending are we?  
  
Keetra:: u wanna go back in the closet?  
  
Keelah:: (shuts up very quickly)  
  
Keetra:: like I thought. ::voice drops to a whisper:: any other ideas of what to do with Keelah will be greatly appreciated!  
  
Keelah:: I heard that!  
  
Keetra:: -evil grin- I know. But I need ideas! Anywho, the trial stands with one point to Klalah and 0 to Keetra.  
  
Keelah:: seems she aint quite up to the present yet is she? Or is she caught up in the future?  
  
Keetra:: yes, is she. ::light bulb goes off::  
  
Keelah:: -takes off running as realizations dawn on Keetra-  
  
Keetra:: HEY!  
  
Keelah:: -runs faster-  
  
Keetra:: ::takes off running after her:: I gonna make u pay for that!  
  
Kero:: -enters the room with a huge bowl of pudding- pudding! ::Keelah whizzes by:: huh? ::Keetra whizzes by:: what the..? Or do I wanna know? ::looks at the deranged friends then looks at pudding:: DON'T WANNA KNOW! ::sits down with pudding in lap:: pudding! ::takes a huge scoop of pudding and eats it w/o swallowing::  
  
Keetra and Keelah:: ::yell as they whiz by:: R+R! 


	8. The End is in Sight

Eriol: Good or Bad?  
  
Keetra:: ohayo, minna! Gomen yet again for taking so long to post these, I just kinda losing interest in the trial. I have so much planned for later and I just wanna get to it. So, yea, bear with me for a little while. It hard to get inspiration cuz, yea, there not a lot of trial fics out there.  
  
Keelah:: yea, I counted. I believe the end count was. zero?!  
  
Keetra:: oh, knock it off Keelah. Anyway, arigatou to the very few reviewers of the last fic:  
  
Alexandra-chan:: yea, Klalah is mean. She supposed to be mean. But, no she is not the person who is guilty. Just a little hint for ya, but not much of one. :P go back to the chapter I told you about to see the hint I dropped. If you read it really closely, and think about the reading that I did, you may be able to figure it out. You're a bright person and I have faith in you.  
  
Azure-chan:: good thing you were just joking or else I wouldn't be able to finish writing, ne? and I told you there would be a lot of cliffhangers so don't get on my back about them. You've left your share of them as well so :P. I glad you like the chapter. Even if it getting very boring. Should get a little more interesting I this chapter. Keelah:: yea, Keetra finally got her act together. Keetra:: -glare- anyway, yea, Klalah is much more than just a snob. Trust me, I now.  
  
Eriol-kun:: no it wasn't your idea for a trial. And, yea, I believe you., Mr. guilt face.  
  
IceFire:: -look of pure innocence- what? Me? evil? I believe you are mistaken! - horns pop out of her head as the harp turns into a three-tipped spear and the halo turns to dust- common! What are u trying to do? Compliment me? Sheesh. You should know this by now!  
  
Karisa:: gee! Whatever you do, don't get in trouble cuz you are reviewing my fics while in school, I don't wanna cause you detention or anything. And, yea, I agree. You GOTTA hate Klalah.  
  
  
  
Keetra:: arigatou to azure-chan and Alexandra-chan for reviewing my poem, a day's end as well.  
  
Kero:: can I do the disclaimer again, Keetra?  
  
Keetra:: sure, whatever.  
  
Kero:: Disclaimer: Keetra does not own it and does not wish to own it. Any suing papers will be burned.  
  
Keelah:: -shoves Kero away- ok, enough, on to the fic already.  
  
Keetra:: alright, alright! -triumphant grin-  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback from last chapter ~*~*~*~  
  
"The defense shall call the next witness."  
  
Keetra gets to her feet, yet again.  
  
"The defense calls Kinomoto Sakura to the stand."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 8 The end is in sight! ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura gives a nervous glance to her friends before standing. Syaoran, who had been holding her hand since the trial began, gives it a reassuring squeeze before releasing it. Sakura enters the "trial area" (space in front of the Defense & Prosecution desks) and crosses to the stand, where she is sworn in and takes a seat.  
  
Keetra leaves the desk and walks to her.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura."  
  
"Ohayo, Keetra-chan. How are you?"  
  
Keetra gives a smile.  
  
"As well as can be expected. Can you please tell the courtroom your full name, your species and your level in relation to the Clow cards."  
  
"Hai. My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I am human. I am the Card Mistress of the Sakura cards.  
  
"And the Sakura cards were Clow Cards that were transformed, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Keetra pauses before continuing.  
  
"When did you first meet Eriol?"  
  
"Eriol-kun came to our class during the start of class 5-2."  
  
"Mhm, and what did you think of him? Did you think he was dangerous?"  
  
"Iie, he seemed nice."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
Sakura looks at Eriol.  
  
"He's a really nice friend that doesn't like to see others sad."  
  
"Sakura," Sakura's gaze returns to Keetra. "Do you think that Eriol would destroy a dimension and everything in it?"  
  
"Iie!" Sakura responds without hesitation. Eriol-kun wouldn't do that! He's too kind to do such a horrible thing."  
  
"Sakura, has Eriol used his magic in the last few years to change anything of a timeline? Bringing anything to a place it was not supposed to be, taking things away that were supposed to be there, etc?"  
  
A deep blush suddenly starts inching its way across the green-eyed girl's face.  
  
"Ano."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Eriol-kun did do something like that. About a year ago, Tomoyo and Eriol came over. Tomoyo had made some new costumes and wanted me to try them on. Demo, when I went into the bathroom to change.. Ano. Eriol-kun used his magic to bring Syaoran-kun into the bathtub. Demo. Syaoran-kun wasn't. wasn't. wearing. hoe."  
  
"I think we get the picture, Sakura." Keetra stops her, almost regretting she had asked. (::well, I did want to do a bathroom scene! I just didn't say which bathroom I would use.::) she had seen the  
  
Keetra turns to the counsel.  
  
"The defense is done, counsel."  
  
Keetra struggles from giving Eriol an amused smile as she returns to her seat. Syaoran had less luck holding back his blushing, however.  
  
"Very well," Kris says, almost smiling herself. " does the prosecution wish to cross-examine?"  
  
"Yes, Counsel."  
  
Klalah stands, enjoying the look of fear in the green eyes before her." Keetra scoots to the edge of her seat, just in case.  
  
"So, Sakura. It seems you know the accused pretty well. Do you happen to know who he is reincarnated from?"  
  
"H-hai. Eriol-kun is the reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
"And Clow Reed is the creator of the Clow cards, correct?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That must've taken a lot of magic. Clow Reed must have been a very powerful magician."  
  
"Hai. Clow-san was the most powerful magician of his time."  
  
Sakura shuts her mouth tight seeing the pained look that comes to Keetra's face and the warning look that Eriol gives her. noticing this, Klalah changes her tactics.  
  
"When you were changing the Clow cards, the accused put you through several challenges, correct?"  
  
"H-hai." Sakura responds, nervous again.  
  
"In one of the challenges, the accused shifted the dimensional barriers within your school., correct? He has the power to manipulate dimensions?"  
  
"H-hai, demo. " Sakura stutters, but is interrupted before she finishes.  
  
"The prosecution has finished their cross-examination, Counsel."  
  
"Does the defense wish to re-examine?"  
  
"Yes, Counsel."  
  
Keetra walks over to Sakura again.  
  
"Sakura, can you state the reason that the accused did this challenge?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura responds, in a cheerier mood. " Eriol-kun used his magic to help me transform all of the Clow cards to Sakura cards before they lost their magic. In that challenge, I transformed the Shadow card to find Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Do you think that Eriol would use his magic to that high of an extend without a moral reason?"  
  
"Iie, Eriol-kun's not like that!" Sakura insists.  
  
Keetra smiles at the insistence in Sakura's voice.  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura." Keetra turns to the counsel. "The defense is finished."  
  
"Very well, does the prosecution wish to re-examine?" Sakura looks fearfully at Klalah and lets out a relieved sigh when she sees the head shake no.  
  
"No, counsel."  
  
"The witness may return to her seat." Kris says.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura restrains herself from leaping out of he chair and running to her Syaoran. When she does return to her seat, Syaoran slips his arm around her shoulders as she sobs into his chest.  
  
"The prosecution shall call the next witness." Kris calls.  
  
~*~*~*~ Time Jump: about 2 hrs later ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ Keetra's POV ~*~*~  
  
I lean back and sigh as et another damned K scientist walks off the witness stand. In my opinion, the trial is not going so well. To Klalah, it probably is the easiest trial she has ever done. -sigh- I need to do something. I need to do anything! For the past 4 witnesses, I passed the cross-examination and the rest of the CCS group testimonies went, literally, in one ear and out the other, to coin a human phrase. They didn't even blink an eye when Tomoyo burst out into tears on the stand and refused to let Eriol comfort her. I am losing. And that is something I will not let happen. As the prosecution announces they have finished calling witnesses, my hand slips behind my ear and my eyes widen at the memory of the name I put on the list at the last minute. Things may not be as hopeless as they seem, after all.  
  
Kris' eyes shift to mine.  
  
"Does the defense have any names left to call?"  
  
I stand with a determined look, my hand still on the implant on the back of my ear, fiddling with a tiny, removable circuit.  
  
"Yes, Counsel."  
  
I sigh as the part comes off between my fingers.  
  
"I call KComp, the main computer, to the witness stand using this interface node."  
  
I walk to the stand and place the node on the seat.  
  
"KComp, interface."  
  
A beeping sound is heard as a wide screen appears, filling the stand area. A pulsing light appears in the center of the screen and a female voice is heard.  
  
"Well, Keetra, I recognize your voice but you know very well that I do not like courtrooms."  
  
"Yes, KComp, I know." I respond with a smile. "I need you to switch to mechanical mode."  
  
An annoyed sigh is heard.  
  
"That is the reason I hate courts. Switching." A few more beeps are heard before a mechanized version of the voice responds. "Mode transformation complete."  
  
"Thank you. Bring up all scanned information on the accused event."  
  
The light disappears to be replaced by dozens of screens flashing data.  
  
"Data retrieved."  
  
"Focus on any magical field strong enough to effect dimensions."  
  
All other screens but one disappear. The one has what looks like a wavelength graph which is continually moving.  
  
"Data focused."  
  
"Hold data. New scan. Retrieve data on magical lineage of human Hiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Another wavelength graph appears.  
  
"Data retrieved."  
  
"Calculate possibility with retrieved data that Hiragizawa Eriol caused the retrieved magical field."  
  
"Prediction calculated at 37%."  
  
"Explain."  
  
The screen changes to overlap the stilled graphs.  
  
"Key strands in retrieved field information do not match data of human Hiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"Could human Hiragizawa Eriol have changed his magical lineage."  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Humans with magical lineage possess the power to shield their lineage from others but do not have the capability to change their basic lineage structure."  
  
"New scan. Retrieve data for magical lineage of human Li Syaoran."  
  
"Data retrie. . ."  
  
"Calculate possibility." I blurt out, impatient.  
  
"Prediction calculated at 29%."  
  
"New scan. Retrieve lineage data for human Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Data. . ."  
  
"Calculate." 'jeez' I think 'the fastest computer in the world and it is still as slow as molasses, to, yet again, coin a human phrase.'  
  
But I am on a roll and beginning to think that the regular KComp woulda been less irritating.  
  
"Prediction calculated at 48%."  
  
Needless to say, my eyebrows raised a little at that.  
  
"Explain why Kinomoto percentage was higher than Hiragizawa's."  
  
"Human Kinomoto possesses Dimension card whose magical field has not yet been calculated due to it being used only twice. Using the card creates the card creates a higher percentage than Hiragizawa.  
  
'Well,' I think to myself. 'It has a point.'  
  
"New scan. Calculate possibility of guardian Keroberos."  
  
"23%"  
  
"Calculate for guardian Yue."  
  
"24.2%"  
  
"Calculate for human Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Unable to retrieve lineage data."  
  
Mental slap in the brain for me there.  
  
"Calculate for K member Keelah."  
  
"67%."  
  
"Calculate for K member Kooslee."  
  
"68.5%"  
  
"Calculate for K member Keetra."  
  
"73.8%."  
  
Add an internal wince there.  
  
"Calculate for S member Sloota."  
  
"89%"  
  
"OK, Keetra. The defense's point has been clearly made. If you have no further scans then the examination shall be turned to the prosecution."  
  
"The defense is done, Counsel."  
  
Her little interruption smacks me back into reality as I take my seat.  
  
"Does the prosecution wish to cross-examine?"  
  
If I had any doubts as to how powerful my questioning had been, I had only to hear Klalah's words to be convinced.  
  
"No, counsel." She says.  
  
Kris nods to the bailiff as KComp shuts itself off. The bailiff picks up the interface and returns it to me and I put it back behind my ear, in its slot. KComp's voice whispers in my ear.  
  
"* You want to know Klalah's percent? *"  
  
"* Sure. *" I answer, curiously.  
  
A little snicker is heard.  
  
"* 51%. And for a K member, that is pretty bad. Any member of the K should have at least a 57 percentile. *"  
  
I give a mental grin and can feel Keelah's curiosity seeping through our link.  
  
"* I'll tell you later. *" I thought speak to her.  
  
She seems content at that, since she no longer tries to read it from my mind.  
  
I look back p as the members of the K counsel stand. "This trial shall recess until tomorrow. At that time, we, the Counsel, shall announce our verdict."  
  
I watch them turn and exit through the rear doors.  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter eight ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: YATTA! Wow, this is the longest chapter in this whole story. Gomen for taking so long to get it out. Had some writer's block problems. I'd get rid of it, write two lines, then get it again. I decided to shorten the trial a little, as you probably noticed.  
  
Kero:: c'mon Keetra, tell us!  
  
Keetra:: tell you what?  
  
Keelah:: HELLO!!! If he's really guilty or not of course!  
  
Keetra:: I dunno what you are talking about.  
  
Kero:: yea, sure, sure.  
  
Keetra:: -innocent grin- R+R please! arigatou! 


	9. Verdict

Keetra:: Kobanwa!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think this is a record for updating, ne, Keelah?  
  
Keelah:: yea, Keetra, you outdid yourself this time.  
  
Keetra:: took me less than a week to write this chappie. I soooooo happy! And I know that Azure-chan is too. She been begging me for this chapter.  
  
Keelah:: I just happy that that little stuck up brat didn't review last chapter.  
  
Keetra:: -evil grin- I'd watch who you call a stuck up brat if I were you Keelah. You never know what Angel will do next review. Though, if anything does happen, I'll be on the side cheering for the winner. -whisper- too bad the winner won't be you.  
  
Keelah:: what ya say?  
  
Keetra:: -innocent smile- NOTHING! -turns to a pout face- only two reviewers last chapter! T.T I so sad! Well, arigatou to the two that did review:  
  
Azure-chan:: -pleading face- I didn't mean to leave any kind of cliffy. It wasn't that bad of one was it? I really did try. I don't think the ending of this one is that bad either. At least, I hope not. You'll have to be the judge of that. And did you really think I would stop the story right there? Gomen, I just can't get over that thought. It is just so unlike me to do that. I may be cruel, but I am not that evil. I will always update, even if it took me a year, I would update it. Setai! I promise.  
  
IceFire:: first I have to say, congratulations. You beat the ever- eager Azure-chan in reviewing the last chapter. That pretty hard to do, she usually jumps on it as soon as it is posted. So, yea, Congrats.  
  
Keetra:: I do not own the ccs characters but I do own all of the K continuum and the S continuum. I have stolen none of the names form any other fic though I may have taken some ideas here and there. ^^;;  
  
Keelah:: how truthful.  
  
Keetra:: -misses the sarcasm- thanks. Oh, and a little warning for readers. MAJOR cussing in this chapter. I haven't cussed in this chapter in an age! You also figure out just how much of a bitch Klalah really is and how deep her hatred for humans goes. I had a little too much fun writing it. Thank you to Sakura Golden Wolf whose fic gave me the idea of bitch slapping. ^^;; Eeek! Spoiler! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Chapter 9: Verdict ~*~*~  
  
Keetra and Eriol are waiting in the visiting area of Klasanban. Keelah had informed Keetra that the humans wanted to see Eriol and so, now they are waiting for them.  
  
The doors make a hissing sound, startling them out of their silent waiting. One of the guards walks in.  
  
"Keetra, ma'am, there are three humans outside asking for entrance." Karl, the guard, informs her. Though he is the more polite of the guards, he, like most K's, says the word human with a slight distaste.  
  
"Thanks, Karl. They have my permission to enter."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Karl exits and stands to the side of the door as Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran enter. Eriol stands as Tomoyo runs to him and hugs him tightly. Sakura goes over as well and hugs them both. Syaoran just walks over to the table, where Keetra is still sitting, with a slightly jealous look on his face as he sits in one of the chairs. After a few seconds, during which many happy tears were shed by Tomoyo, the hugging trio breaks apart and they sit at the table as well. Eriol and Tomoyo sit together, holding hands.  
  
Syaoran turns to Keetra.  
  
"Do you think they will vote innocent?"  
  
Keetra sighs.  
  
"I won't lie to you and say yes for certain. The Counsel is highly unpredictable and many of them are too stubborn to put aside their preconceptions of humans and listen to reason. All I can say is . . . I hope so. Even though the chances are thin."  
  
"What will happen to Eriol-kun?" Sakura asks, worried.  
  
"If he is found innocent, he shall be released and put under close watch for a while. More than likely, he will be called back if they find another they feel is guilty. Either way, he would be watched to be certain that the verdict was true."  
  
"And what if they say guilty?" Kero asks, popping out of Tomoyo's bag.  
  
"If he is found guilty . . ." Keetra pauses, almost reluctant to continue. 'They need to know.' She argues with herself. She takes a deep breath.  
  
"If found guilty, Eriol will lose all magical lineage that he has. Along with that, his memories shall manipulated so that he shall have no memory of ever using magic, or that magic even exists."  
  
"Demo, that would mean. . . ." Tomoyo starts.  
  
"He shall have no memory of his past life. Clow Reed cease to exist." Syaoran finishes for her.  
  
"Iie." Sakura whispers silently. A dreadful thought occurs to her. "Demo, demo! Will Eriol-kun remember US? Will he remember who we are? Will he be our friend?"  
  
"He shall remember moving here, his classes, his classmates, etc. He will remember that you are his friends, but not that you know magic or that he put you through challenges to transform the cards. Or even that his past life created the cards. He shall not remember his guardians at all. He shall not know that you are the Card Mistress, Sakura, or that Syaoran is his descendant. That shall be lost to him."  
  
"Is there any way that you could reverse it? Can ANYONE reverse if he is later found innocent?!" Tomoyo practically screeches hopefully.  
  
"Iie, not even the Counsel of K could reverse it if they wanted to. The memories would cease to exist as the dimension he is accused of destroying. The punishment shall fit the crime, but to not as harsh of an extent."  
  
Keetra looks at Eriol, who is hugging Tomoyo with hardly an expression in his eyes. It's as if he had just heard it and buried it, holding onto any hope in a stubborn determination. Tomoyo keeps repeating something of the lines of "barbaric" over and over in his shirt, her tears making a huge spot on his shirt.  
  
'They know what will happen.' Keetra thinks sadly to herself. 'All that is left to do now. . . . is wait.'  
  
At that moment, the doors open and Karl comes back in.  
  
"Sorry, Keetra, but visiting hours have ended."  
  
"Alright, Karl. They'll be out in a minute."  
  
Karl nods and exits.  
  
Everyone at the table rises at the same time. Eriol speaks the first words since they entered.  
  
"Daijobou. Remember your spell, Sakura-chan and always believe in it, no matter what."  
  
Sakura nods.  
  
"Hai. Setai daijobou."  
  
Keetra leads the trio out the door then turns back when they leave.  
  
"You don't seem worried, Eriol. I would like to know why." She asks.  
  
"There are no coincidences in this world, Keetra-san. There is only the inevitable, what is sometimes referred to as 'fate'. There is always a reason why things are to be. There was a reason I was there, at that time, and a reason that I heard that voice. There is also a reason to why I am the one that has been accused. If I am found guilty, then I must accept that inevitability and hope that faith will bring forth the true criminal."  
  
Keetra nods.  
  
"I understand. Clow said the same thing to me once. It was true then. I hoe it is now as well."  
  
"Believe, Keetra-san. Believe and it shall be."  
  
~*~*~*~ Time Jump: Next Day ~*~*~*~  
  
The courtroom is filled yet again. Only seven chairs are empty, not for long though. Keetra sighs, sitting next to Eriol, waiting for the Counsel to announce their verdict. It did not take an empath to read the feelings of the two human girls behind her. Looking at Eriol, she senses only calmness. Keetra smiles. He reminds her so much of Clow Reed. Clow had always been hard for her to read. Slow to anger or worry, but he had the biggest heart of any human she had ever known.  
  
'And now. . . .' she thinks to herself, 'Clow is going to be gone for good. And it is all my fault.'  
  
"* Giving up already? *" Keelah intercedes into her thoughts. "* That's not like you. *"  
  
"* I'm just worried, Kinta. You know how unpredictable the Counsel can be. *"  
  
"* Then allow me to put a lightener on things. The predictable thing would be for him to be found guilty. *"  
  
Keetra sees where her friend is going and smiles.  
  
"* Thanx, Kinta. *"  
  
"* 'Twas nothing, really. Your depressing thoughts were annoying me. *" Keelah comments, backing out of the link.  
  
Keetra gives and annoyed sigh then quickly looks up as the Counsel enters.  
  
The seven members cross to their chairs and stand before them.  
  
"The Counsel has reached their decision." Kris calls out. "Will the accused and his representative please stand for the verdict and sentence?"  
  
Keetra and Eriol stand as the courtroom drops so silent that a pin dropping would be deafening to the ear.  
  
"The Counsel of the K Continuum finds human Hiragizawa Eriol guilty of the crime accused of him. Sentence shall be memory alteration and shall be carried out in four hours time. This court is at end."  
  
'GUILTY?!?'  
  
The same thought goes through all minds, though in different ways. A look of eternal glee comes to Klalah's face which turns to a triumphant, yet evil sneer when she looks at Keetra and company. Tomoyo has, literally, jumped the wall dividing her from her love and is sobbing loudly on his chest. Sakura is hugging Syaoran tightly while Syaoran numbly hugs her back, not sure of what else to do. Keelah is staring at her friend, who is sitting dumbfounded. Totally oblivious to everything around her.  
  
'Guilty. I failed. Oh Clow, gomen nasai. Gomen nasai.' She thinks repeatedly, tears streaming down her cheeks, as the Counsel exits the courtroom and people file out of the room, leaving only the seven people in the front.  
  
Keetra barely looks up as Klalah crosses over to their table.  
  
"Justice has been served. You got what you deserved, human!"  
  
"He's innocent, Klalah." Keetra replies, coldly.  
  
Klalah sneers deeper, an evil look in her eyes.  
  
"Still defending the worthless trash even when he has been found guilty huh? You are such a klasanfool, Keetra that it is sick. Why can't you, for once in your life, look at that damned human you tried to represent and see him for what he and his kind truly are?! Low down pieces of SHIT left by the damned creators of old!"  
  
noone sees her move, for it happens in the blink of an eye. All that is seen is Tomoyo suddenly appearing in front of Klalah, raising her hand and, before anyone could try to stop her (not that they would anyway), bitch slapping Klalah across the face.  
  
"You damned BITCH! Don't you have any feeling at all? Don't you care about ANYTHING?!?" Tomoyo screams in her face.  
  
"Yes, you low piece of white trash, there is one thing I care about. And that is bringing murderers like your sick little boyfriend over there what they deserve. Be glad he only got the memory alteration, you weeping dogs. If I had been up there, I would have sent him to DIE for murdering all those helpless people in that dimension!"  
  
Keetra gets to her feet, her face an inch away from her enemy's.  
  
"Get out of here, Klalah, before you make me do something drastic that I will have to beg the counsel for forgiveness for later. You know I am capable of doing more than just slapping your ugly face." Keetra's voice becomes overcome with Arcanemon's deep growling as their angers and rages merge into one.  
  
Klalah senses this and turns to run very quickly out of the courtroom leaving five shocked faces staring at one very pissed K who is struggling to control her rage. Muttering something about a walk, Keetra angrily walks out of the room, leaving the rest of them behind in silent shock at all that had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Chapter 9 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: ooooooooooh, where could I have gone to? Maybe I went to pulverize the inner of that little b*tch. Man she deserved the little bitch slap that Tomoyo gave her. review and tell me what you think of the little cat fight! Oh, and I guess a couple of flames are expected since I made him found guilty, ne? Any sent shall be used. . . . -whisper- to burn Keelah to a crisp and see her scream in pain.  
  
Keelah:: HEY!  
  
Keetra:: tee hee hee. -looks at the sleeping Kero- anyone wanna raid the fridge and eat all the ice cream while he's asleep?  
  
Keelah:: what kind?  
  
Keetra:: Triple Chocolate, of course. What else?  
  
Keelah:: -brightens up- COUNT ME IN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keetra:: R+R people! We gonna be on a chocolate high on the next chapter, I guarantee it!  
  
Keetra and Keelah:: JA NE!!!!!!! -sneak quietly out of the room leaving Kero fast asleep on a pillow- 


	10. Gone

Eriol: Good or Bad? (con't)  
  
Keetra:: konnichiwa!!!!!!!! Yet another fast posting! Woo hoo!!!!! Little bit of a plot twist coming up. And a little action to go with it. I been keeping away from that for too long and Alice was nice enough to remind me of that little fact. Arigatou, Alice!  
  
Keelah:: yea, yea, go ahead and thank the rest of them while your at it.  
  
Keetra:: -glares at her party-pooper Kinta- I think I will. I had 6 reviews this chapter! Alright!  
  
Mitski:: ok, I forgive ya. And, yea, you may want to check more often cuz these last chapters are gonna be coming out faster. -turns to angel- Did I say I wanted to hit Keelah over the head with a mallet? 'cuz I seriously recall no such claim. YOU can hit her with a mallet all you like -giggles about the 1 ton mallet- but leave me out. -whisper- I prefer a metal pickaxe myself. Much sharper. Next time we need to use those. -back to regular voice- yea, remember what I said. ^_~ -turns back to Mitski- writer's block u say? Well, if you need any help with ideas just get online and talk to me on IM or drop me an email. I have a bad habit of trying to continue other people's fics so I might be able to help. Of course, ^^;; I may need to reread your fic. I kinda forgot what happened. And the reason Eriol is innocent is cuz the k are too much of stuck up, stubborn asses that they can't get over their preconceptions of humans and think for one second that he might actually be innocent. Yea. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
Alexandra-chan:: wait no longer girl cuz here it is, in the.. paper? I can't say in the flesh. Hmmm, must do research on that. -walks off muttering- how would u coin that phrase?  
  
IceFire:: LOL! Hai, and Congrats again. No, u did not review first this time. Azure-chan kinda beat u too it again along with TimeLord. Try again on this chapter. U never know. I think azure-chan has some kind of internal radar that lets her know when I update. Sometimes she even online when I update, so, ^^;; yea. Good luck! Ganbatte!! (means 'go for it!' or 'good luck!')  
  
TimeLord:: -jumping up and down in excitement- YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA! -looks closer at site- iie! It not finished! -stares hard at Alice- we HAVE to get together again and FINISH IT!!!!!!!!!!!! But it looks really, really nice. I love it a lot. except, why are there these squares and @ sign on the main page? I not think they supposed to be there. I thought it might be my comp so I had someone else look at it on their comp and it show the same thing. I think we need to fix that. I know this aint as action packed as the original, but that because you not helping with this one! ^^ It getting there, but yea, I didn't plan this one to be as exciting as the first. There only one major battle scene and that coming up soon. I wanna make more stories with my characters but I not have any ideas, I wanna make more action stuff. If you have any ideas, ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!! arigatou for reviewing, by the way. And thanks for sending me the site!!!!! U da best, Alice!  
  
And, last but not least,  
  
Azure-chan:: ^^;; poor Syaoran. And now I feel bad cuz my fic caused him to suffer. -smiles- ok, I over it! And what's up with the symbols? Jeez, I the only one who reads these reviews so cuss, dammit! I don't give a care! -sigh- I feel like the only one who brave enough to cuss here. -deep breath- ok. I fine now. But, yea, Klalah is one huge. wow, not I know why you just put symbols. There aint no cuss words harsh enough to describe her. actually, I can think of a phrase. My B/F once sent me a foreign language cussing dictionary and there was a Japanese phrase in there which is the ultimate of curses. It a phrase that literally means 'Die Shitting." Yea. I dedicate that to her. every word of it.  
  
Kero:: aint you sweet, Keetra.  
  
Keetra:: who you calling sweet?  
  
Kero:: -runs in fear-  
  
Keetra:: Ahem, I do not own the ccs characters, so don't sue me. as if CLAMP really cares, but yea. Gonna say that anyway.  
  
Keelah:: get to the fic already.  
  
Keetra:: ok, ok, jeez. Here it is already.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 10 Gone! ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra is sitting at a desk in her klat, staring at something a thousand miles away. She is lost in her own thoughts again. If she had gone to a doctor, he/she would've been able to give a nice, long, technical name for it and maybe provide medication, but she doesn't care. She doesn't need or want to hear their mumbo jumbo. She had closed the Kinta link when she had entered her klat. She knows Keelah is worried about her, but she just wants to be alone for a while.  
  
Despite her attempt to seclude herself from the world, a feeling in the back of her mind brings her back to reality. She senses a presence, a dark presence. And it is in the room with her. Keetra stands quickly and looks around the room she's in. she can't se a thing.  
  
'But he's here, somewhere' her mind whispers within her.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Only silence answers her question.  
  
"I know there's someone here! Show yourself!"  
  
Again, only silence answers her challenge. A slight glimmer in the corner of her eye causes her to turn quickly. Her feet get caught in the chair legs and she lands hard on her shoulder. In her anger, she kicks the chair hard, sending the object flying across the room. An evil snicker permeates the air.  
  
Keetra jumps to her feet, nearly snarling in her fury.  
  
"Enough games, coward! Show your face and let your business be done so that I can destroy you!"  
  
"* Hisss, Hisss, Hisss. You amussse me, Keetra. *"  
  
Keetra straightens up very straight. (::something the real me cannot physically do because of back problems. T.T sometimes I envy myself::) The voice is all around her. the presence is taken over by a different feeling. Keetra tries to move her arm, but fails. Panicking, she runs for the door. Halfway there, she loses control of her legs and falls, yet again, to the floor, hard.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"  
  
"* I am doing what you wanted Keetra. I am here to avenge my massster. *"  
  
Keetra struggle as, little by little, she loses control of the rest of her body. Hearing pained yelps in her mind, she knows something is happening to her other form as well.  
  
Her last thought before blacking out was being thankful of closing the Kinta link. If she hadn't Keelah might've been in danger as well.  
  
~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~ CCS klat ~*~*~*~  
  
"Daijobou denaimo! (If spelled right, means 'it's not okay!')".  
  
Keelah sighs as she watches the sad scene before her.  
  
"How can you still say 'It's going to be alright' when he has been found guilty?" Sakura accuses the brown-haired boy in front of her.  
  
"I'm just trying to help, Sakura. Don't get mad." Syaoran defends himself.  
  
"Eriol-kun is going to forget everything and you say 'Daijobou'!?!"  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo speaks up, "please calm down. arguing isn't gonna help either."  
  
The anger disappears from Sakura's face and Syaoran lets out a relieved sigh.  
  
"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun. It's just that. . . ."  
  
"It's alright, Sakura. We ALL feel bad about what is happening. Demo, just because things seem bad doesn't mean that we can give up hope that something will happen." Syaoran says while standing to hug her.  
  
"Hai, Keetra-san won't let them do that to Eriol-kun." Tomoyo points out.  
  
'Keetra'  
  
That word hits Keelah like a dart, bringing back a wave of worry in her mind. Keetra had blocked her from her mind a while ago. She hates it when Keetra does that. It reminds her of what it is like to be alone. Their link had been broken once, and there is no words to describe the loneliness, despair and depression that had both gone through. (::trust me. I spent two days thinking before deciding to put that::) Just the thought of that time sends shivers up and down Keelah's spine.  
  
Keelah straightens up as a piercing scream echoes within her mind.  
  
"Keetra." She whispers in shock.  
  
Jumping out of the chair, she runs to the main door of the klat; drawing the attention of all in the room; and almost running face-first into the door, that didn't open fast enough. She gets halfway down the hall before hearing the others yell behind her.  
  
"Matte, Keelah-san!" Sakura shouts.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"Keetra." Keelah replies. "Something's wrong with Keetra."  
  
They run the rest of the way, fast and silent.  
  
~*~*~*~ In front of Keetra's klat ~*~*~*~  
  
Keelah stops before the door, panting for breath. Using her psychic abilities, she probes the inside of the klat for danger.  
  
"No." she whispers, sensing nothing from within.  
  
She presses the doorbell button several times in frustration, hoping that, for just instance, her mind is playing tricks on her and her friend is not in danger, or worse. Getting no reply to doorbell, she hits the emergency unlock button and types in her personal code. After several mistakes in typing, she gets the code right and the doors swish open immediately.  
  
"Keetra!!" Keelah shouts, running into the klat.  
  
Seeing noone in the main room, she runs all around the room, opening every door to bedroom, closets, etc.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Keelah whispers in disbelief.  
  
A note with shiny green lettering on one of the tables catches her eye. Running over to it, she grabs the paper and reads it. Her face pales visibly and, unable to keep her on her feet any longer, she drops to her knees, closing her eyes hard.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo, who had been unable to keep up with Keelah's fast pace, come running through the still open door.  
  
"Keetra-chan!!" Sakura shouts, though she is out of breath like the rest of them.  
  
Seeing Keelah crying on the floor, she walks over to the girl and kneels beside her as Tomoyo and Syaoran check the rooms like Keelah had done just a few minutes ago.  
  
"She's not here." Syaoran states after checking the last room.  
  
"No." Keelah sobs. "She isn't."  
  
Noticing the note in Keelah's hand, Sakura tilts it so that she can read what is written and pales as Keelah had done.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, look." She whispers, unable to fins any more of her voice.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo give each other a quizzical look then go to kneels beside the other two. Unable to read the note, since the hand Sakura had tilted it with is shaking so hard, Syaoran pries the paper from both of their hands so that he and Tomoyo can read:  
  
'If you want her, come and claim her! I'll be waiting for the Card Mistress and the Kinta ONLY. They shall transport to the coordinates below. If they do not arrive in the time span of 5 earthen minutes after the first person reads this letter, the one you came for shall be gone forever.'  
  
The letter is unsigned.  
  
Syaoran glares at the note.  
  
"If he think you're going anywhere without me, he's wrong!"  
  
"Demo, Syaoran-kun, the note said. . . ." Sakura starts.  
  
"I know what the note said and I don't give a damn! I going with you whether he likes it or not!" Syaoran responds in a don't-argue-with-me tone in his voice.  
  
Sakura, who is not so dense that she does not sense this, gives in, feeling a little glad that he wanted to go as well. Having Syaoran with her always seems to give her a kind of feeling, as if nothing was impossible.  
  
"Keelah-san," she says, turning back to the K, "can Syaoran-kun come?"  
  
Keelah, however, does not hear the question asked to her. She is lost within her own mind, more precisely in her link with Keetra.  
  
"* Keetra! Keetra, can you hear me? Please! Answer me! Keetra! *" she calls desperately to her friend.  
  
"* Hisss hisss hisss. You won't find her thisss way. Niccce try, fool. But I am ahead of you. *" a taunting voice responds.  
  
"* Get out of her mind, you bastard! *"  
  
"* Sssuch language, it ssshall not be left unpunished. *"  
  
"* What do you mean? *"  
  
"* What a interesssting link you have between you. Do you know what it remindsss me of? A thread. A very thin thread. Thread can be very ssstrong. But, if the thread isss pressssed in a cccertain way . . . *"  
  
A kind of click is heard within her mind as the sentence is dropped suddenly. A very familiar click. One that Keelah had hoped to never hear nor feel ever again. The click of a link being severed. The feeling of loneliness hits her first, followed by wave after wave of feelings, each more harsh and depressing than the last.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Keelah screams, making everyone in the room cover their ears from the piercing sound.  
  
"Keelah-san, what is it? What's wrong?" Sakura shouts, trying to be heard over the scream.  
  
"The link, he broke our Kinta link! Damned bastard is in her mind!!!!" Keelah answers, still screaming.  
  
"Keelah-san, onegai, stop screaming, it is not gonna help." Tomoyo says, trying to calm her.  
  
Keelah calms slightly, at least, to the point where she is not screaming their eardrums off.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo. You're right. I can't do anything sitting here. I need to help her." she looks at Sakura. "We need to help her."  
  
"Hai." Sakura responds.  
  
They all stand up, and follow Keelah urgently out of the room. The note had said five minutes. And three of them had been spent already. That did not leave a lot of time.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ End Chapter 10 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: yea, I no, really bad ending. I couldn't think of anything else and so I just put stuff that came to mind. Congrats to azure-chan! She guessed who the real guilty one is! I really curious as to who the rest of you people think he is. I've heard some. . . interesting guesses. He is going to be revealed in the next chapter, so this is the last time I can hear them. T.T R+R please! I need reviews. ^^ 


	11. Battle of the Past part one

Eriol: Good or Bad (con't)  
  
By: ME! (lol! Well, what else did u expect?)  
  
  
  
Keetra:: ok, so I in a weird mood. ^^;; had a little too much sugar today. :P  
  
Kero:: not as much as me!!!!  
  
Suppi:: ehehehehehe. You wanna bet?  
  
Keetra:: hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I just had to let Eriol talk me into looking after Suppi didn't I?  
  
Keelah:: and I am left to put averything back together that he blows up.  
  
Keetra:: -lopsided smile- and you are doing such a good job too.  
  
Keelah:: -grumbles as spinel blows another thing up-  
  
Keetra:: -sigh- well, lemme thank those who left a review!  
  
Azure-chan:: lol, don't u hate when dad's do that? My dad does that a lot too. However, I am mostly on the internet when he is NOT home. :P tee hee hee. Well, I not sure if u gonna like this chapter of not. Ehehehehe. Well, u were the one who said you would rather a cliffy than me taking longer to write a longer chapter. So, no flames! Well, unless you wanna flame for something else. And the fact u knowing who will no longer put u above others after this chapter. Just thought I'd let u no since u seem to be gloating about it. :P arigatou for reviewing! U da best!  
  
Mitski:: you in such a hurry yet had time to write all that? :P well, not matter to me. I used to u being lazy now. I have never forgotten to sign in! how can you? There's a button that says "click here to leave signed review", you sign in and it goes right back to it. Takes about. 45 seconds, depending hoe sloe u type. Sheesh. Well, nm. I just should be glad u reviewed and stop being so damned picky, ne? I can't wait till Xmass either! Present under the tree, an exciting photoshoot oportunity, -sigh- -face drops- the only thing I not gonna like -disgusted face- is the Xmass music. I swear, if my bro turns on that damned cd again, I'll kill him. Well, arigatou for reviewing! Ja ne! and enjoy the chapter!  
  
IceFire:: SADIST?! I think u have me comfused with someone else. My boyfriend is the sadist. I the sadist's aprentice. :P thanks for reviewing! Ja ne!  
  
Alexandra-chan:: why is ur reviews allwaz the hardest to respond to? -sigh- well, I hope u enjoy this chapter.  
  
Karisa:: -sigh- I think that reviewing at school is common for most fic readers. Including me at times. ^^;;; lol. Wel, I just glad u back to reviewing my fic. I hate losing reveiwiers. Thank you soooooooooo much for reveiwimg again! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Keetra:: lol! I can't wait to get this done! Well, on with the fic, ne? see ya after!  
  
Keelah:: -still grumbling-  
  
Keetra:: oh, little warning. I recently changed comps and for some reason the spell check on this Word program don't work and I depend on spell check a lot! So I gonna apologize ahead of time for any bad speeling and typos of mine. Ehehehehe. ^^:;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
  
  
~*~*Chapter 11:: Battle of the Past (part one)(::there's a lot of "parts" in this fic, ne?::) ~*~*  
  
Three shimmers apear as Keelah, Sakura and Syaoran materialize at the transporter points. They turn and look at the inky blackness surrounding them. There seems to be noone there. Then Keelah notices a familiar purple- haired figure lying on the ground about 35ft away from them.  
  
"Keetra!" she yells, running over. Deep down, she has an eerie suspicion that they are too late, but she buries it. Finally reaching her friend, she falls to her knees, takes Keetra's shoulders and starts shaking her violently.  
  
"Get out of her head, asshole! You hear me? GET OUT!!!!!!!" Keelah screaches in her face.  
  
Keetra's eyes open. (you expected her to still be unconscious? Sheesh. Keelah's screams could wake the dead. :P Keelah:: not funny. . . But fitting.)  
  
"Keelah. . . stop." Keetra's voice rasps out, weakly. "It's me. . . . he's. . . . gone." Every word is forced out and her face scrunches up in the painful effort.  
  
Keelah lets go of her shoulders, making Keetra's head fall back hard to the ground. Keelah leans over and hugs her friend tight.  
  
"Oh, Keetra, I'm so sorry. It's just. . . . we thought we were too late. We thought you were dead, or he did something to you or. . . . or. . ." Keetra stammers in her relief.  
  
"Arcanemon." Keetra says, interupting.  
  
Keelah does a double-take. "What?"  
  
"He. . . . took. . . ." Keetra forces out, her eyes closed in pain, "Arcanemon."  
  
"Yes, I did, didn't I?" a diferent, cold voice calls through the darkness.  
  
A blonde haired figure comes into their vision area, riding Arcanemon.  
  
"And he makes a very obedient servant. I must say." The figure adds, patting Arcanemon's head.  
  
Keelah stares at Arcanemon strangley. Something seems different about him, somehow.  
  
"His eyes." Syaoran mutters.  
  
Keelah looks at his eyes, her own eyes wideninf in shock. Instead of the normal black pupil surrounded by a purple iris, there is just a tiny black pupil. It's disturbing gaze portraying no emotion.  
  
Keelah's gaze tightens to a hard, peircing glare.  
  
"You're controling him."  
  
"Control is such a strong word. Let's just say he knows who his master is, and with him at my side, nothing shall stop me from avenging my master."  
  
"Your master?" Keelah asks, confused.  
  
Sakura's eyes open wide and she remembers the blonde boy.  
  
"Keelah-san, that's Stimp-san!" Sakura says, suddenly.  
  
"Stimp?" Keelah repeats. 'So, this is the figure from the past. But what about the other cards?'  
  
"That name sounds familiar." Syaoran mutters.  
  
Sakura nods.  
  
"When I used the Dimension card to go after Stang-san, Stimp-san was his head servant."  
  
"Yes. Stimp was his head servant. And, for a while, his most loyal one." Stimp says sneering.  
  
'Why is he refering to himself in the third person?' Keelah wonders to herself.  
  
"The Stimp started plot against my master. Tried to kill him, he did. My master could not allow such conduct from his head slave. So he created me to be his loyal servant."  
  
"Created you?" Sakura asks, confused.  
  
"Yes, Card Mistress. Created me, using the life forces he absorbed from hundreds of people and animals he killed. I have the strongest magic of any S member! And I shall strike my wrath on those who caused my master's downfall!"  
  
Stimp's gaze locks onto Sakura and does not wander.  
  
"What a surpise I got when I captured the local Card Mistress and her husband."  
  
'Husband?!" the thought passes in Sakura's and Syaoran's minds. They look at each other then turn quick to not let the other see the blush creeping onto both of their cheeks.  
  
What a surprise to find that the cherry blossom I had in my hand was not the same as the one my master had feared. The flower I saught was from a different dimension altogether. Then, the problem was how does one get ahold of someone in another dimension without attracting the attention of the 'all-powerful' K Continuum? But, then again. . . . . ." his gaze turns to Keetra, who opens her eyes weakly. "There were some in that very coninuum that needed to be taken care of as well. And what better way than to destroy the very dimension the poisonous flower came from? The K would, predictably, send their top agent after me. And I would destroy her! Both of the ones that took down my master would perish beyond any chance of living again, for the spells I would use were impossible to reverse!"  
  
"But things didn't go as you planned." Keelah points out. Seeing where the story is going. "You destroyed the wrong dimension . not only that, but a lowly human took the blame for your attempt, so the agent was not sent. Why send someone to find the one responsible when you already think you know who it is?"  
  
"An. . . . unexpected occurance." Stimp responds, glaring at her statement. "But, not one I could not use to my advantage. My plan just needed certain alterations. You can see what came from them. I am but minutes away from completing my mission. All that is left. . . ." he shifts his gaze again, ". . . . is to crush a delicate little flower."  
  
Syaoran, who had been standing next to Sakura, steps in front of her protectively, changing his pendant into the sword. Stimp does a double- take, as though noticing the human for the first time.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I specifically said that this meeting os for the cherry blossom and the kinta ONLY." A brown aura surrounds him, flaring. "Which one do you fall under, human?"  
  
Syaoran doubles over in agony as a searing pain seems to peirce his body. His sword drops to the ground.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Sakura grabs him as he practically falls over onto her. "what is it?"  
  
"If you want to wach your flower die so much, than you shall. But you shall not interfere."  
  
Some sort of force seems to lift Syaoran off his feet and force him about 20ft away into a wall that seems to appear from nowhere. Metal manacles clasp around his wrists and ankles, locking him to the wall.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yells, running after him. She lets out a surprised shreik as a forcefeild sends her flying back, electricity shocking every nerve in her body.  
  
"I would not suggest doing that again, little human. It could be. . . . . deadly." The corner of his mouth turns into an evil smirk.  
  
Syaoran struggles against the manacles, hoping to any deity that would listen, that his love was alright. He lets out a sigh of relief seeing her push herself weakly to her feet.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Sakura looks at the field, electricity sparks are seen dancing on its surface.  
  
'Love certainly is blind.' Keetra thinks, smiling slightly.  
  
"Sakura, daijobou-ka?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"Mhm, you?"  
  
"My back hurts a little." He responds, smirking.  
  
Sakura giggles slightly.  
  
"I did not bring you bring you here to laugh!" Stimp calls angrily. "I brought you here to die!"  
  
Raising his hand, he fires a fireball at Sakura, but it hits a blue sheild instead. Keelah has left Keetra's side and is walkinf towards the girl.  
  
"She may not be human, but I will not let you harm her!" she challenges.  
  
A blue orb surrounds her, not allowing anyone to see inside. Strong wings break the orb from within, showing all what Keelah has become. It is a long, sleek, dolphin with large, blue, angel-like wings on either side. Yet they stll have a fin-like appearance to them. Its eyes are a peircing, icy- blue color.  
  
"Dolphane." Keetra whispers.  
  
The creature turns its icy gaze to Stimp. It mouth opens and a ball of blue water forms at the tip. A beam of energy flashes from the center of the ball and heads towards the startled boy. Before it reaches him, it is blocked by something that darts in front of it. The parting wings reveal it was Arcanemon that blocked Dolphane's attack.  
  
"* Arcanemon, what are you doing? *" Keelah says, startled that he would protect Stimp.  
  
"You forget that this creature serves under me noe. I did not come here to destroy YOU. I came to kill the cherry blossom." He pauses and gestures to the growling creature before him. "So, Arcanemon shall deal with you while I am busy."  
  
"* I won't fight him! *" Keelah insists, Dolpahne's eyes never never looking away from the creature that is clearly challenging her.  
  
"I don't think that either of you has much of a choice in the matter." Stimp sneers.  
  
"He's right, Keelah-san." Sakura says, walking up beside Dolpahne. "Gombatte! (Go for it! Kinda like when we say Good luck! That is, if I spelled it right. ^^;;;)"  
  
Dolpahne's eyes dart to hers, as if looking for some kind of trick. Or maybe she was checking to see if the girl was being controled as well. Whatever it was, neither Dolpahne nor Keelah found it. All either of them found was a firm determination not to lose. The creature nods its head.  
  
"* Same to you, human Sakura. *" Keelah responds.  
  
Sakura smiles. 'Human Sakura' wasn't much, but she knows it is a start to the two of them becoming froends.  
  
Sakura raises her key.  
  
"Key which holds the power of stars.  
  
Reveal thy true form before me.  
  
I, Sakura, commmand you by contract.  
  
Release!"  
  
The key begins to spin and turns into the pink staff with the yellow star in the pink circle at its end and two tiny wings on either side. She holds it before her, determinedly.  
  
"I will defeat you, Stimp-san. And you will join your master in the K prison so that eriol-kun will be set free." Sakura says, angrily.  
  
'Bold words, Card Mistress.' Keelah thinks, momentarily forgetting her hatred of humans. 'But while you're battling him, I have to find a way to bring downmy own kinta's other form. I don't want to hurt him.' Dolpahne jerks upright, seeing a ball of fire form at the tip of Arcanemon's mouth. 'Sadly, it is not a mutual feeling with him.' She thinks while Dolpahne prepares an attack of her own  
  
time seems to slow as the two Balls of opposite elements release their energy beams at each other.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 11 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: yea, I know, yet another cliffhanger. But, how else do you break a battle into two or more parts. This fic is only gonna be another two chapters long, not including this one, of course. I am gonna enjoy writing them. I been away from action waaaaaaaaaaaay too long.  
  
Kero:: that's for sure. Was beginning to wonder of u still knew how to write it.  
  
Keetra:: what was that, stuffed animal?  
  
Kero:: -points at Keelah- she told me to say it!  
  
Keetra:: -devil look- really now? Hmmmmmmmmmm. -picks up tossed aside one ton mallet- oh Angel-san? Would you like to help me, uhhhhhh, throw a surprise so great that it will.. Uhhhh, really shock my friend? Tee hee hee.  
  
Suppi:: -still on sugar high- tee hee hee, surprises are cool!  
  
Keetra:: yes, though I not sure if she will,uhhhh, enjoy it much. :P oh, btw, I need some cards that Sakura can use. Just, don't make it anything dorkey. -remembers in friend or foe when friend said should use the glow card so that the dragon would eat the lights, get food poisoning and die.- yea, nothing stupid like that. And if anyone can tell me what the Libra card does, I'd like that. That card is just so cool to me for some reason. If noone can tell me, then maybe I can make up something for it to do. Tee hee hee, and I have an idea too. Need to think of how to use it though..  
  
Suppi:: -looking at computer screen- hmmmmmmmmmm. What this button do? -moves muse over the x button-  
  
Keetra:: wait spinnel! I haven't  
  
Suppi:: -presses button-  
  
Keetra:: saved it yet. -_-  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
~*~*~*~ after typing again ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: -picks up two five tom mallets, eyes blazing- hey Angel-san? How about we give suppi here the surprise too? But make his bigger?  
  
Suppi:: really? I love surprises! Bigger u say? Yatta!  
  
Kero:: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; baka. Well, R+R people! 


	12. Battle of the Past part two

Eriol good or bad (con't)  
  
Keetra:: konnichiwa! And merry christmass! Well, I hoping to get this out by christmass at least. ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;; well, I just have to say a veeeeeeeery big thank you to Azure-chan in this chapter. I dedicating it to her. First because she has been begging me for an action chapter for way too long (:P) and second cuz this chapter mayy not have been written if it weren't for her huge help in giving me some inspiration. So, arigatou gozaimasu, Azure-chan!  
  
Kero:: what would you have done if she not helped you?  
  
Keetra:: probably have either quit the fic, wrote a very sucky chapter or put it off and finish Book Cover Judge.  
  
Kero:: NANI?!?!!? You woulda just quit this chapter two chapters form the end?  
  
Keetra:: I said it was a possibility. Not a certainty.  
  
Keelah:: hey Keetra, can I do the thank yous in this chapter for ya?  
  
Keetra:: -slyly- you just want to see the review I will not let you see.  
  
Keelah:: whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Keetra:: hmmmmmmmmm. Maybe that there's an interesting review left by Angel- san?  
  
Kero:: she left one? Uh oh. -runs and hides-  
  
Keetra:: -smirks seing how kero has hidden- ok, keelah, go ahead.  
  
Keelah:: YES! Ok, arigatous to.. -looks up keetra's reviews-  
  
Azure-chan:: someone please explain how caffeine in humans can cause such unpredictable behavior? Or is it just you personality? Well, anyway. I am not sure that is what the Libra card does. From what I have heard, it was an extra card thrown in to give them 52. Why they needed 52 is beyond my comprehension. As for you being sane again... I truly hope this chapter calms your murderous impulses. -looks at figure beating a plush toy- if even only in the slightest.  
  
Mitski::: hehehehehe. Now I get to have some fun. -takes out chains and locks Angel to the ground- and you think one of your puny plans can stop my madness? -takes out one of those hammers that squeaks when it hits someone- take this and this and this! Nyahahahahahahaha! Throws hammer to the side.- oh, to set the record straight, keetra askes for help. Noe me. I would never ask for this little human's help. I would never ask for any human's help! Gimme a break. You humans are too weak to help anybody. -points to the figure still on the floor- you can't even help yourselves. Nyahahahahaha! And keelah rules over all! -back to sanity (if there is such a thing)- oh, spell check still not working. Not know why but I guess it giving me lessons on spelling. I didn't check this one for mistakes so I aplologize ahead of time for any mistakes my kinta may have made. -slaps self- y r u aplologizing to humans? Ugh! Keetra:: -shakes head sadly, almost regreting decision to let keelah to the responses-  
  
Ice Fire:: it would be confusing then, wouldn't it? I highly suggest reading the first one. Though, the rest is easy enough to understand without reading it. But you may get to know the plot a little better. It makes things a lot less confusing.  
  
Alexandra-chan:: Was it that hard to belive that it was Stimp? I knew it all along. (kero:: cuz Keetra told u!) ^^;;; well, little human, if you liked last chapter, then I asure you that this one is much better. Well, enjoy, human.  
  
Karisa:: yes u did beat her. And in the last chapter as well. She getting a little slow aint she? -evil grin- well, read and enjoy. While you still can. Nyahahahahahaha! (Kero:: I allways knew Keelah was a world dominater on the inside.)  
  
Keetra:: well, that was interesting. Ok, just a few last words. Please read my new fic Book Cover Judge. It not have any anime characters in it. Just my own ones. But I need more reveiws on it. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:: I not own it. I not wanna own it. -holds up the copyright laws- who wants to burn them? -holds up blowtorches- I brought the flames, so no leaving them in a review!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 12: Battle of the Past (part two) ~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura throws a card onto the air and strikes it with her staff.  
  
"Become the chain that binds, Windy!" she calls, activating the card.  
  
The elemental spirit exists the card and flies towards Stimp. The blonde boy just smirks and takes a step back. He is instantly hidden by the shadows. Windy flies around, trying to find him, but to no avail. Stimp has succesfully hidden himself from the binding element's attack. Unable to attack, Windy reverts to its card form and returns to its master.  
  
"Nice try little flower. But now it is my turn." His voice calls from the shadows.  
  
'I may not be able to see his attack, but I can still defend myself against it.' She thinks to herself, whipping out a card.  
  
"Sheild!"  
  
A protective blue sheild surrounds her. From seemingly nowhere, a beam of energy stikes the sheild. Instead of blocking the attack, the sheild shatters into a thousand pieces. The beam hits Sakura at full force.  
  
"Aiie!!" Sakura screams as she is thrown back.  
  
Her screams just get louder as five more beams appear and strike her now unprotected body, creating long tears in her clothes and cuts in her skin.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran calls out, trying yet again to break free of the manacles binding him to the wall. But it proves to be no more fruitfull than any of his other attempts. Sakura gets painfully to her feet as the attacks seem to subside. Just as she fully gets to her feet, Stimp sends another beam to knock her down.  
  
'He's toying with me. He enjoys this. I can't attack him. I'm a sitting target for him.' Sakura's eyes open as an idea comes to her. 'What if he had more than one of me to worry about?' she wonders. Taking out two cards, she activates them with her wand.  
  
"Mirror! Twin!"  
  
Mirror makes a copy of Sakura, wand cuts and all, then Twin makes multiple doubles of Mirror's image. There are now about a couple hundred similar looking Sakuras in the area now.  
  
'Alright! Well done, Ying Fa.' Syaoran congratulates her in his mind. Looking through the crowd, he sees the real Sakura kneeling down, trying to recover from the blows Simp had given her. He can only hope that she is hidden better from Stimp than she is from him. Syaoran's fears are alieved when Stimp lets out an angry growl of frustration.  
  
"Frustrated, Stimp-san?" all of the Sakuras, including the real one, say as one. "You only had one target before and now there are hundreds. Only one of us is the real Sakura. Which one of us do you think it is?"  
  
From the safety of the shadows, Stimp looks at the mass of humans of the same girl before him. He can't tell which of them is the real human. He can attack them one by one, but what good will that do for him? It will take forever to destroy them all. The two rivals seem to be at a stand-off.  
  
Taking advantage of the pause, Sakura thinks over what to do next. (:: and so do i. ^^;;; -sigh- well, I gonna let Sakura think this one out and hope something comes to me::)  
  
'I need a card that I can attack him with. But, I still don't know where he is! Ugh! Is there still a card I can use? Or do I have to surrender?' Sakura shakes her head hard. 'No, I'm not gona give up. Not this soon. I just need to thik of each of my cards' strengths. Windy didn't work last time. Firey? Maybe. No. None of the elements will work. Sword? Shot? Dash? Fly? Freeze? Thunder?! None of them will work!' Starting to feel a little tired because she is using so much magic with only two cards, she rubs her eyelids drowsily. 'WAIT!' Sakura's eyes snap wide open. 'That's it!' Sakura takes out the inspired card and looks at the fairy on its surface.  
  
'It just might work. If I can get all of the other Sakruas to release fake Sleep cards as well, then Stimp still will not know where I am. Sleep can cover the area with sleep powder amd he'll fall asleep. In fact, I could put Arcanemon to sleep as well! Then we can get out of here!'  
  
Upon finishing her thought, she looks around to see that all the other Sakuras have brought out fake Sleep cards, just as she had hoped. As one, thay all toss the card and activate it.  
  
"Sleep!" they all call.  
  
Hundred of fake sleep fairies burst from their cards and spread sleep powder over the area. Even the real Sakura has a hard time telling them apart. Looking to the side, she sees that Dolphane has risen a shield against the powder. Sadly, Arcanemon has raised one as well. Looking behind her, she sees that Stimp's sheild is protecting Syaoran, to her relief. Keetra, however, is not so lucky and falls into a deep sleep.  
  
'What about Stimp-san?' Sakura thinks, looking around.  
  
A beam shoots out and destroys one of the fakes.  
  
'That answers my question. Kuso, it didn't work."  
  
"Your attacks are useless against me, human! Your sleep minions are no threat to my power."  
  
'He's right.' Sakura thinks to herself as another twin is destroyed. 'I can't use amy of my attack cards. How can you attack what you cannot see.' Another twin is struck by a beam. Sakura closes her eyes in defeat. 'Damned darkness.' Her eyes flash open in surprise at this random thought. 'Darkness. Eriol-kun once put the whole world into darkness. I had to transform the Light card to dispell it.' She brings out the card form her pocket. 'Light has the power to brighten the dark. If it works, Stimp-san will not be able to hide and all of my attack cards will work.' Kneeling down so as to not be seen, she taps the tip of her staff to the card.  
  
"Light." She whispers.  
  
A bursting light comes from the card and spreads over the entire area.  
  
Stimp curses beneath his breath as he shields his eyes from the blinding light.  
  
'Damn you, Card Mistress.'  
  
The blinding light dies down. Allowinf everyone to see.  
  
Stimp was not the only one blinded by the flash. The sudden light causes both Dolphane and Arcanemon to cringe away from each other in startlment. When the light dies down, both creatures shake their heads hard trying to be rid of the dots that flash in their vision. Dolphane recovers first and looks over at Arcanemon, who is still trying to clear his vision. Though she doesn't like it, Keelah knows she cannot let go of this unexpected oportunity. Dolphane opens its mouth, a blue orb appearing at the tip.  
  
'I'm sory Arcanemon. I know you would understand why. Please forgive me.'  
  
A blue jet of water erupts from the center of the orb and surrounds the white winged beast.  
  
"*Arcanemon!*" Keelah calss to her friend's other form. "*Stop this! You must fight him. He is your enemy, not I!*"  
  
"*I must obey master.*" a deep voice pierces within her mind.  
  
Dolphane jerks its head in surprise. Noone had ever heard Arcanemon speak. It was thought he never posessed the ability to do so.  
  
'That human must've done something.' Keelah thinks to herself.  
  
"*Must kill Dolphane.*" Arcanemon thought-speaks. "*Order of master.*"  
  
Arcanemon throws himself at Dolphane, but the water barrier holds strong. Despite this, he keeps pushing against it.  
  
Stimp, hearing Arcanemon's growls of annoyance, look from the Sakuras to the two creatures. Seeing his servant's dilema gives him an evil idea. Raising his left hand he calls to the crowd of the same girl.  
  
"So, Card Mistress, you have exposed me from the darkness. However, you are far from winning this match." Forming a ball of dark energy within his hand, he faces his palm at the unsuspecting dolphin. "Surrender, human, or your friend will die."  
  
Sakura's face visibly pales.  
  
"No! stop! You can't!" Sakura yells, not caring anymore if she is found.  
  
"You underestimate me, pathetic human. Never do that."  
  
He fires the dark ball straight at Dolphane. Time seems to slow as Sakura watches the ball fly.  
  
'Iie, I have to help her. Demo, Sheild can't deflect his attacks. I need to find a way to erase his attack altogether. Huh? That's it!'  
  
Sakura quickly pulls out a card and activates it.  
  
"Erase!"  
  
The juggler lloking form of the card appears and flaps its erasing blanket hard. Magical strings sprout from it and race towards Stimp's attack. They catch it a mere few inches from Dolphane's side and erase it from existance.  
  
Angered by the fact his attack was erased, he turns back to his foe to only see one Sakura, standing alone with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not the only one guilty of underestimating my foe, Stimp-san." Sakura pulls a card from her pocket, carefull to conceal its identity, "Stimp-san, you lie and you cheat to get what you want. Both you and your master have claimed enough lives."  
  
She fings the card on front of her and stikes it in one fluid, practiced motion.  
  
"Firey!"  
  
The enraged card bursts from its seal in a blaze of angry fire. With a flick of its wrist, Firey sends an eye-blinding jet of flame at Stimp, creating a cyclone around him. After a small amount of time, it gets smaller and thinner. Through the flames, Stimp is seen, gathering the flame surrounding him between his hands. He shoots the gathered flames back at the card, striking her hard in the head. The card is forced back to its card form, all the flames disappearing as she does so.  
  
With a flick of his own wrist, Stimp sends Sakura flying back into the sheild surrounding Syaoran. The high electricity bounces her off it and she lands about five feet away.  
  
"Now it is finished, little flower. Even with your magic enraged, and using your strongest attack card, you could not defeat me. It is time to end this game! Prepare to die, Kinomoto Sakura of Japan!"  
  
He holds his left hand out, gathering dark energy within it one last time, and points his palm at the girl's weakened body.  
  
Turning to get up, Sakura lets out a gasp of pain as something sharp cuts into her hip. Looking down to see what is hurting her, her eyes widen in recognition. It is Syaoran's sword, which he had earlier dropped. It has just been lying here all of this time. As she picks it up between her hands, a flashback enters her mind.  
  
Since she changed all of the cards, she had often used Return to visit Clow Reed. He had taught her many lessons about different ways to use the cards and some things that can be done using her magic alone. She remembers one of these lessons.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback! ~*~*~*~  
  
They were in Clow Reed's garden. Skaura loved coming here the most. The flowers were so beautiful and they bloomed fuller than any other she had ever seen. She had had a stond suspicion that Clow used magic, though she never asked. At the time of the flashback, they were both sitting in the grass. Clow had found an old paper in his study and had showed it to her.  
  
"What is this, Clow-san?" she had asked.  
  
"It's a spell, Sakura-san."  
  
"A spell? What does it do?" she had asked curiously.  
  
"It brings things that have lost their life, their life back."  
  
"Honto? (really?) Then, why don't you use it?"  
  
Instead of answering her, Clow stands and walks to another section of the garden. Curious, Sakura follows. They stop next to a bunch of blue bonnet flowers. Clow kneels and holds his hand to a certain one.  
  
"Sakura-san, look at this flower."  
  
Sakura kneels beside him. The flower he is pointing to is dead.  
  
"Sakura-san, use the spell on this flower.:  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura brings the paper up so she can read the words.  
  
"Life spirit from this shell.  
  
The speaker of spells commands.  
  
Use the magic within me.  
  
Grant rebirth.  
  
Rebirth to land!"  
  
Finished, she looks down at the flower, expecting to see it lively and healthy. But it is still dead.  
  
"Demo, what did I do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Huh? Nani?" Sakura looks at him, confused.  
  
"Sakura-san, sometimes, to do what needs to be done, you have to bond your magic with another. The combined magic is stronger and capable of doing higher levels of magic."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
'Higher levels of magic.' Sakura looks back at Syaoran, her grip on his sword tightening. 'If I can combine my magic with Syaoran-kun's then I could defeat Stimp-san easily. Demo, Syaoran-kun could get hurt.'  
  
Syaoran looks up and meets her eyes. He reads a message there, as though she is asking his permission for something through her eyes. Not knowing what, he subcconsciously nods his agreement anyway. Anything she needed to do, he would be right behind her.  
  
Seeing Syaoran nod renews her confidence. Picking up the star wand from where she had placed it on the ground, she holds Syaoran's sword against it. The point of the sword is in perfect alignment with the top point of the center star, as if they were made to fit each other. Closing her eyes, the words come to her and she speaks them willfully.  
  
"Two magics of earth and star.  
  
Combine you mights.  
  
Vanquish the dark.  
  
Release!"  
  
Magical circles appear beneath both her and Syaoran. Pink and green magic threads surround the two magical weapons. The threads disperse, revealing the beautiful left behind.  
  
The long, thin blade is shiny metal. Carved in a winding pattern from tip to crosshilt are cherry blossoms petals, giving the appearance of a windy day. The hilt is a darker shade of metal. The pomel stone is a ying yang, ying being green and yang being pink. The crosshilt is metal wings like the ones on the star staff. The grip is perfectly made to fit her hand, three sets of wolf tracks leading to the end of the hilt, where there is a beautiful howling wolf. Every hair is defined. Its eyes are gleaming emeralds. Sakura points the sword straight up. Stimp fires the dark ball but it is easily deflected by a sheild Sakura creates around herself.  
  
The 54 Sakura cards (52 original+Hope+Dimension, remember?) circle around the tip of the lifted sword.  
  
"You're right Stimp." Sakura and Syaoran speak as one voice, one mind, one magic. "It is over. But the end is not as you envisioned."  
  
Sakura raises the weapon high as they both chant.  
  
"Cards of mistress power,  
  
Hear our words and obey.  
  
Lend your might to the new source.  
  
Combine!"  
  
All the cards turn into a magic vapor and form a point stone of golden mist.  
  
Stimp's eyes widen in panic as he senses her new magical stregnth.  
  
"You're a foll. Both of you! You could die using that strong of magic!"  
  
"No matter what, it will be alright in the end. If it means that we must die to rid you of killing others, than we shall do so willingly." S+S respond, bringing the sword into striking position.  
  
Quick as lightning, as though Dash was in her feet, Sakura runs forward and slashes Stimp through the middle. Stimp's eyes widen in surprise, then mist over in death as he falls to the ground, not moving a muscle.  
  
Arcanemon, who was thrashing at the sheild, suddenly stops. Dolphane remains skeptical and keeps up the field in caes of a trick.  
  
"*Arcanemon?*" Keelah calls tentatively. "*Is that you?*"  
  
Arcanemon turns to her and nods. Dolphane lowers the sheild, flies to the ground exausted and changes back into Keelah so that it moght rest.  
  
The manacles holding Syaoran to the wall disappear unexpectedly and Syaoran lands on the ground hard on his bottom. (::tee hee. I couldn't resist.::)  
  
"Itai. (ow.)" he mutters.  
  
Carefully looking, he sees that the shield is gona as well and runs over to Sakura. She is kneeling on the ground. Syaoran's sword, her staff and her cards abondoned on the floor in front of her. He drops to the ground beside her, worried.  
  
"Daijobou-ka, Sakura?"  
  
"Iie." She replies, sobbing now. "I killed him, Syaoran-kun. I killed him with my own hands."  
  
Syaoran, unsure of how to respond, wraps his arms around her head and lets her sob into his chest.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ End chapter 12 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: -wipes tear- I had to leave it at a sad note, didn't I? -brightens- well, at least I finally finished the longest chapter in the whole fic! 7 pages long. Wow. I never knew I could make on that long. Well, I hope you guys/ gals, excuse me, will forgive me for not getting this out at my hoped for goal of christmass.  
  
Kero:: one more chapter to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Keelah:: -covers ears- there's one who is a little too excited about this.  
  
Kero:: -grins sheepishly- considering I know what Keetra is gonna do to totally embarrass you in the next chapter, I would be happy too.  
  
Keelah:: or could it be the fact that after she finishes this fic, she is going to keep writing Book Cover Judge and you won't be in it?  
  
Kero:: little of both. ^^;;;;;  
  
Keelah:: mhm. I'm sure.  
  
Keetra:: well, as kero said, one more chapter. Man, I can't believe how short I made this fic. Why can't I write a long one? I had hoped thid fic would be 20 chapters at the least. -sigh- I hope I have better luck with Book Cover Judge. But with what I have so far for it, it seems doubtful. Well, plese review this chapter. Oh, and here. -hands out christmass packages to all- Inside you shall find what is the true meaning of christmass, whatever that may be to you.  
  
Keelah:: how sentimetal. You and your love for human holidays.  
  
Keetra:: oh, lighten up, kinta. No need to be a party pooper. -looks at kero-  
  
Kero and Keetra:: -burst out in hard laughter-  
  
Keelah:: -looks on in confusion- I may never understand those two.  
  
Kero and Keetra:: -between laughters- R+R!  
  
Keetra:: please R+R Book Cover Judge too if you haven't already. Arigatou! Ja ne! 


	13. Party Time!

Eriol: Good or Bad (con't)  
  
Keetra:: hey all! The last chapter already. -sniff- I am so proud. I just wanna say I couldn't have done it without you guys reading and reviewing. You guys are really the best. Plus the fact that you put up with my cliffies. :P here's a personal arigatou to you all!  
  
Mitki:: -sigh- so much rushing. It takes away the fun of actually enjoying a chapter. ^_^ I could never know how it feels to have to rush through things on the comp. I feel so sorry for you. Well, I hope you have the time to enjoy this one. Ja ne! and thank you for being a very loyal reveier. Even if you DO allways rush. ^^::  
  
Alexandra-chan:: tee hee. Well, ali, you gonna just love this chapter. S+S to the extreme here. Then it off to continue my other fic. See ya there! Ja ne!  
  
IceFire:: thank you! I really hope you went back and read friend or foe though. Would help you understand this one just a little more. Plus, it has some battle scenes and a lot more actions, sonce you seem to like that. This fic was moslty calm stuff. Ja ne!  
  
Keetra:: well, I was expecting more reveiws but I know you guys are busy with holidays. I guess I the only one who has nothing better to do than write and review fics, huh? Well, I wish you all a very happy new year and I hope all of your new year's wishes come true. My wish is that my new fic will be very good and very long and that I may be able to publish. With your help and reviews, I may be able to do just that. Happy New Year!  
  
Chapter 13 Party Time!  
  
Keetra looks at the festively decorated rom around her and laughs in enjoyment. It had been nearly a day since they returned from defeating Stimp and the celebrations haven't died down one bit. She and Arcanemon had remerged and any injuries were taken care of upon their return. In the meantime, all charges had been dropped from Eriol, so he and his guardians are in attendance at the party, as well as Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero.  
  
Keetra sighs deep as she finally accepts a fact that has been true for nearly one rising and setting of the Earthan sun.  
  
"It's finally over." She whispers, seating herself on a cussion, content to watch the crowd for a while.  
  
She takes a sip of the sparkling cider in her glass. There are alchoholic beverages available of course. K alchohol, not human, though really there is no discernable difference. Keetra had never taken a liking to these though. Besides, she had no reason to cloud her senses. She made due without such things. She allways had.  
  
Keetra looks through the crowd at a certain auborn-haired human. Sakura seems to be enjoying herself. She talks, she laughs, she smiles at the right moments. Keetra sees past her illusions, however. She knows Sakura still feels troubled about what she has done. Keetra pities the girl but there is nothing she can do. Some lessons, she had learned, have harsh aftereffects.  
  
At Sakura's side is Syaoran. By looking in his eyes, she sees he is having a struggle of his own. The nervous hand in his pocket betrays his intensions to her.  
  
"You are in this position again, Li Syaoran. How will she answer this time, I wonder." Keetra mutters in amusement.  
  
Her eyes and thoughts drift back to the girl whose name could not fit her better. She shales her head sadly.  
  
"She smiles, but she is not happy."  
  
Keetra turns to her Kinta, who has come to stand behind her.  
  
"She laughs, but she is not amused." Keelah continues. "She looks, but she sees not what is around, but behind." Keelah meets her friend's eyes. "The girlhas not fully recovered yet."  
  
"No. She hasn't." keetra replies evenly. Looking back at whom they are discussing.  
  
Keelah looks as well.  
  
"Do you think she will?" she asks.  
  
Keetra nods.  
  
"Oh, yes. She just needs time to learn this hard lesson." Keetra closes her eyes tightly, reaclling words her own teacher had taught her. "To take a life before its time. . . that is a terrible thing. But to prevent countless lives form being stolen beofore ther time? Such a task is beyong all gratitude for it is acknowleged in silence. It is beyond words, and beyond repayment. It is done without a second glance or thought. But these deeds carry a hard price on the victor, for the blood of the victim cannot be washed away by any cleaner. It stains your very skin and buries its way deep into your mind. It haunts your thoughts and dreams until your lifeline draws to an end." Keetra pauses, noticing the data pad in her friend's hand. She gives a small smirk despite her recent speech.  
  
"Only you could be working while there is a party."  
  
Keelah holds up the pad, as though remembering that she is carrying it. She hands it to Keetra.  
  
"Just an interesting memo I came across."  
  
Keetra takes it and skims the contents. Her faces falls.  
  
"When?"  
  
"About 7 minutes ago. It was sent to the Counsel. Kklun was courteous enough to send it to us as well."  
  
Keetra gives her old teacher a silent thanks as she finishes reading the data. Her hand drops to her side.  
  
"He is dead then." She states flatly.  
  
She turns to her frined.  
  
"What shall be done with his remains?" she asks.  
  
Keelah shrugs.  
  
"What can be done with dead vapor?" she says, lightly. "The S Counsel has asked for them. Our Counsel has no reason to deny them their right to bury their dead." Keelah looks at her kinta's face. "The S dispose of their dead in black holes. Sloota will no longer be a problem."  
  
Keetra closes her eyes in satisfaction.  
  
"It is finally over then. For once, I can breathe the fresh air again."  
  
She downs the last of her cider in aproval.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
The loud, japanese exclaimation silences all conversation in the room. All eyes are drawn to the human group as Tomoyo gives a look of hurt disbeleif to the heavily sweatdropping Sakura.  
  
"T-Tomoyo-chan." Sakura stutters.  
  
"You mean you created a new kind of magic and your wand changed?" Tomoy practically screaches. "Cardcaptor Sakura-chan merged her magic with Li-kun's to to destroy her foe and she was not wearing my newest costume?! Iie! And I couldn't tape it either." She drops to her knees as even Eriol feels a sweatdrop running down the back of his neck. "Demo, it would've made the perfect movie. I am in the depths of the deepest despair. Nothing can make me happy now that I have missed this chance."  
  
Sakura sweatdrops heavily as she tries to think of a way to calm her traumatized friend. The fact that it is in front of a large group that is staring at them makes her even more embarrassed.  
  
"Daijobou."  
  
Sakura turns to Keetra as she walks through the parting crowd.  
  
"You've done it before, so you can do it again, Sakura."  
  
"D-demo, I don't remember the words." Sakura stutters nervously.  
  
"That doesn't matter. For that kind of magic gthe spell needs only be said once. All you need now is Syaoran's sword, your wand and your cards. Just hold the wand and the sword together, say release, and it shall happen again."  
  
"D-demo." Sakura starts but Tomoy cuts her off by jumping to her feet with starry eyes. (:: fast recovery, ne? ::)  
  
"Honto? (really?) Oh, this is a dream come true!" she turns to her friend. "Sakura-chan, please, you have to do this. Do it for me? And for your adoring fans around the world? Onegai?"  
  
Sakura sweatdrops hard sincer her friend is about an inch away from her face, stars burstinf from her eyes. She casts a nervous glance back to Syaoran. He has removed the pendant from his neck and is waiting for her acceptance. Sakura sighs, takes a step away from Tomoyo and takes the star necklace off her neck. Tomoyo lets out a squeal of joy and whips out her camera without needing to fumble through her purse for it.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran call upon their weapons. Syaoran turns and hands his sword to Sakura, who accepts it with barely a nod. Putting the two together, she raises them abover her head. The magic circle appears.  
  
"Release!"  
  
The pink and green threads wrap around the sword and wand and transforn it again into the metal sword. Tomoyo is nearly in histerics as she zooms in for a closer shot of the beautiful weapon.  
  
Sakura lowers the sword and holds it gingerly in both her hands. Her eyes look at the blade as though searching for blood, a snip of clothing, any kind of evidence of what she had done a day ago, but there is nothing except clean, sharp metal. It was like it never even happened.  
  
Syaoran and Keetra watch her intently as Sakura runs her left hand along the sharp blade. Both of them are wondering the same thing. What now? Salura is at a critical stage to either recovery, or no recovery. Keetra has seen many in this stage. She knows there are two ways Sakura can go from here. She can accept what has happened and move on with her life. However, she can just as easily turn the blade around and choose to take her own life instead of living with the memories. But which would she coose? The anser depends on this moment, the facing of that deed, the weapon that struck the fatal blow. Even Tomoyo seems to realize the tenseness she has caused as she lowers her camera slightly. Eriol just watches in stony silence as well as everyone else in the room.  
  
They all let out a silent sigh of releif as Sakura looks at Syaoran and smiloes. The familiar glow is starting to return to her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, can you do something for me?" Keetra asks, breaking the ice.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asks, turning to her.  
  
Keetra points to the centerpeice of the food table and raises her voice slightly so that every ear in the room can hear.  
  
"Can you use that sword of yours to make the first slice of that chocolate cake over there? After alol, it is the reason we are celebrating." She asks, emphasizing the words chocolate cake.  
  
Sakura smiles wider.  
  
"Hai." She says, turing to cut but stops as two voices peirce the air.  
  
"Cakie?!" Kero says popping out from the pudding table.  
  
"Chocolate?!" keelah says, turning just as she ws about to walk out the doorway.  
  
The two fly over to the table with the accused cake and grab the top plate at the same time. They look up, sending death glares at each other.  
  
"Get your paws off my plate, stuffed animal." Keelah growls.  
  
"Iie. The first piece of cake is mine!" Kero wines.  
  
And the tug-of-war begins.  
  
"Get off you possessed bear."  
  
"Iie. The great Keroberos will never be beaten to the first piece of cake!"  
  
"Not this time. Now give it to me!"  
  
"Iie, iie. Sakura-sama, help me!"  
  
"Pitiful. Looking towards your human for help."  
  
"Oh I should show you my true form and rip you into pieces."  
  
"Go ahead. You think I am scared by that ugly kitty you call a form?  
  
"Why you little. . . ."  
  
The whole room laughs at this argument but also at one little thing. Unknown to the arguers, Sakura had already cut the cake and distributed some of it out. There are only two peivces left, on their own separate plates.  
  
"Kero-chan."  
  
The arguers stop and look at Sakura. She points to the two plates.  
  
"Which slice do you want?"  
  
throwing a victory look at Keelah, he lets go of the plate to examine the slices. He leans down and picks one up high above his head.  
  
"This one's bigger!"  
  
"Greedy little pig." Keelah and Syaoran mutter.  
  
Kero doesn't seem to hear since he is too busy eating. Keelah mutters to herslef as she picks up the last slice and leaves the room.  
  
"Damned teddy bear. He should know better than to mess with Keelah Dem." She keys open the door to her klat sees another slice of cake on the table. She walks over and picks up the note next to it.  
  
"I know how much you love chocolate.  
  
Keetra."  
  
Keelah smiles then chuckles. The chuckle turns into an evil cackle.  
  
"Silly stuffed animal. Who is the victor now? Nyahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
~*~*~*~ Back at the party ~*~*~*~  
  
The party is definitely winding down. Many have left and the ones still here are just standing around and finishing the last of their chatty gossip. Some are too drunk to leave and will spend the night on the couches to be escorted home in the morning. Syaoran's hand fiddles yet again in his pocket.  
  
'Ok, Xiao Lang, it's alright. You just go iver there and ask her. Why would she say no? all you have to wirry about is her brother punching you into pudding and then that stuffed animal setting you on fire after biting your head off.'  
  
Syaorans shakes that last thought out of his head then puts on a determined face.  
  
'Alright. I'm gonna do it.'  
  
Getting up from the chair, he walks over to Sakura, who is sitting in the now-empty stage, staring at nothing.  
  
'Well, here goes.'  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura turns to him.  
  
"Oh, Sayoran-kun. Gomen ne. I didn't see you come."  
  
"Daijobou." He pauses. "Sakura, I . . . I have. . . something to ask you."  
  
Sakura smiles.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Will you. . . . ano. . . ." Sayoran stops, loosing confidence looking into those emerald eyes.  
  
'CUMMON, XIAO LANG! JUST SAY IT! IT'S FOUR LITTLE WORDS. HOW HARD CAN IT BE?!' the little voice in his head says in a not-so-little of a voice. (:: I hate when that little voice yells. Don't you?::)  
  
Syaoran sighs then drops to one knee in front of Sakura, taking her left hand in his.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura . . . . will you . . . will you marry me?" ha finally asks, takig the engagement ring he had been fidling with all day out of his pocket and slipping it onto her finger. Sakura looks down at it speechless.  
  
Syaoran had had it specially made. It was 16ct gold with a white gold cherry blossom flower. In the center of the flower is a 8ct diamond with a rainbow cut.  
  
Sakura looks down at it in total, speechless shock. She finds a little of her voice after a few stunned seconds.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." She whispers, still in shock. "I-I dunno what to say."  
  
Syaoran smiles, reading the answer in her glowing eyes.  
  
"Then don't say anything." He says, drawing her into a gentle-yet- passionate kiss.  
  
A thumping noise nearby draws their attention. (:: sorry peeps but it aint their hearts!::) It seemed to come from behind a nearby plant. Giving each other a quizical look, they pull aside the branches. Tomoyo is there, camera clutched to her heart, fainted in a heart attack.  
  
~*~*~*~ End of chapter 13 and end of Eriol: Good or Bad? ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: -leans back and grimaces as she feels and hears her back crack about 5 times- youch. I was more stiff than I thought. But it was worth it. I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woo hoooooooo! Yea!  
  
Kero:: -too busy eating his chocolate cake to comment-  
  
Keelah:: -holding an entire chocolate cake out of site of Kero- yep and we are celebrating! Chocolate cake and pudding along with sparkling cider. Celebrating the end of this fic and the new year.  
  
Keetra:: hey, keelah, what's your new year's resolution?  
  
Keelah:: -thinks- I dunno.  
  
Keetra:: -faints then gets up- KEELAH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DECIDE THAT LAST NIGHT!  
  
Keelah:: ^^;;; I know but I forgot.  
  
Keetra:: -sigh- Some people are just hopeless. Well, I really hope everyone enjoyed this fic. Now I can finally spend time on Book Cover Judge. I may need some help from you guys on it so please review ans if I need help I'll ask you guys. Happy New Year! Yes! 2003! Finally I am out of that damned high school!  
  
Kero:: -eating the crumbs on his plate- 


End file.
